


Beyond the Gods

by YoreOnly



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Epic Battles, Gen, Greyjoy Rebellion, House Baratheon, King Stannis, Military, Multi, Other, Post-War of the Five Kings, Robert's Rebellion, Spiritual, Stannis the Mannis, Strategy & Tactics, Symbolism, War, War of the Five Kings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-03-17 12:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 34,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18964825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoreOnly/pseuds/YoreOnly
Summary: Stannis has two paths laid before him: Become the greatest hero in the history of the Seven Kingdoms, or become it's greatest villain. Whichever one he chooses will be a path of great risk and great reward, competed by all the other great heroes and villains in the Seven Kingdoms. Will the name of Stannis Baratheon ring true to the heavens, or to the hells?





	1. The Long Night

  
_What makes a hero_? Is it selflessness? Is it kindness? Is it confidence and goodwill? Or is it duty? All these could be correct answers, yet every hero has his own faults, his own evilness. Yet a villain, whoever he may, shall have these interchangeable traits: Pride, ambition, ruthlessness, and cunning. And in the eyes of the commonfolk these traits shall always overcome the good, yet 'good' or 'evil' shall always be shaped by those who write our history. And a 'great hero' or a 'great villain' may only need defeat the other, and write history by his own design. And it is in times of chaos that many of these tales shall be written about, and many shall shape the future history and interpretation of events, yet only those who have the will to shape events, good or evil, may, in the end, change the future and fate of those under heaven.

During the Age of Heroes, many 'great souls' are said to have existed: **Lann the Clever** , **Garth Greenhand** , **Brandon the Builder** , **Durran Godsgrief** , and, the **_Last Hero_**. Yet are they merely legends or exaggerations? It is said that in this time those who inhabited Westeros were slowly exiled to the North, and these 'heroes' brought to the land an age of prosperity and peace, yet what was truly done has always been unknown, and aside from myth that is all the information we have of this period, alongside what the _"Children of the Forest"_ and the First Men left to the land; great landmarks and monuments dating from thousands of years ago. After this mysterious age came the first age of chaos, the _Long Night_ , wherein demons made of ice and dark ravaged the land and killed millions, in both Essos and Westeros. Tales and accounts vary, yet this myth has existed in one form or another in all cultures of Planetos, even to the far south and far north.

What is known, is that one man, wielding a great sword made of light, defeated these demons in a great battle. However, in doing so, he had made a great sacrifice. The Prince who was Promised, the Last Hero, **Azor Ahai** , whatever men may call him, he is alas considered the greatest hero of all. Yet could this hero not be considered a villain aswell? In this time of chaos, many heroes and villains have simpy been forgotten, to be overshadowed by this one man whom supposedly defeated the Night, and brought upon a new age of prosperity and peace. Then, following this age of peace should have followed another Long Night, yet afterwards it never came, while men fought amongst themselves and brought chaos on their own volition. The only thing which is known to all is that only men can shape this plane under heaven, and it is those who can wield their fate that are ultimately destined to ravage the land, therefore creating anew. **_A great vessel sent by heaven!_**


	2. The Boy Stannis

In the castle town of Storm's End, there appeared a grand and beautiful light emanating from a nearby well

"Think you can get it, little Stanny?" said a large and bulky boy, his blue eyes shined, and his smile could almost blind a maester

"You know I don't like that name, Robert" said the thinner boy with a stern complexion, with the same blue eyes, yet his eyes did not shine, and his expression was of constant tire

The larger boy known as Robert simply laughed, while the stern one known as Stannis grabbed the shining, almost blinding object with a fierce grasp. It was a dagger made of a shiny and sharp steel, Stannis had almost cut himself holding it.

"Valyrian steel! We'd best give this to father when he comes back" said Robert, with the same shine emanating from him, while Stannis sighed and attempted to give the dagger over to Robert

"Nay, best you give _something_ to father for once little brother!" this annoyed Stannis, yet the boy held the object with the same fierce determination he had shown before

Robert and Stannis began walking towards their father's castle, up 'till the castle's wide balcony. Today the boy's parents and their hundred servants should be coming back from Essos, they had been tasked by the king himself with finding a suitable wife for Prince Rhaegar. Maester Cressen and their uncle Harbert were there aswell, alongside dozens of servants. While they waited, Maester Cressen asked Stannis of the dagger.

"Valyrian steel, a gift for father. Even if he has not found anything a voyage to Essos should always be welcomed back with a gift"

"Fair enough, but remember this one thing: If ye believe that your father has not done well, always tell him the hard truth."

Stannis looked down, _'hard truths cut both ways'_   he thought to himself. Finally, after a hour or so of wait, a ship had finally been spotted in the distance, waving the Stag standard. Both Robert and Stannis waved, they had not seen their parents for moons. The wind began to drive the ship faster, faster towards Storm's End's cliffs. The facial expression of both boys soon turned from ecstasy, to pure shock. The ship violently crashed against the cliffs, all could hear the muffled screams and cries for help. Harbert and the guards rushed to the shores of Storm's End, and Robert accompanied them, almost crying. Yet Stannis merely stared at the horror, making no expression. As the ship sunk, only Cressen was still with him in the balcony. The boy held the dagger firmly, and he began to bleed, Cressen gasped and attempted to remove the dagger.

Yet Stannis pushed the old Maester back, and threw his dagger towards the sky with all the force that he could muster, unleashing an ear-piercing scream. All of those in Storm's End could hear it, and as Robert heard it, he began to cry ceaselessly. Stannis pointed towards heaven, and shouted again

"I curse thee scum! To my last breath, _I vow to destroy you Gods!_ " As soon as Stannis began to shout, with all the vigor he could muster, the ground around him shaked, and a great tremor followed throughout all of Storm's End. From there, a thunder struck from the earth, piercing through the heavens, and leaving a great chasm in the sky. The whole castle was shook, all looked from the ground and upwards.

From then on, the boy known as Stannis had died, and thus was born the Demon King, **_Stannis Baratheon_**.


	3. Eternal Void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stannis struggles with his own existence after the death of his parents, yet in the midst he meets two life-long companions that he shall rely upon until death.

"Then I could see all sorts of colors, black, red, blue, green, yellow, brown. Yet now, all I could see was black, the blackness of the void. There was nothing more and nothing less, 'tis my fate for all my sins, for all my crimes against heaven. Yet, I still cannot stomach living like this. No, not at all. If only I could take everything I ever did, I would do it in a heartbeat. No Gods, no God, and no Devil either, there is nothing in the end. Only the **black void** has ever truly existed, nothing can be heard and nothing can be seen, there is only **it** in the end."

Stannis woke up with a powerful headache, he felt like smashing his head against a wall, for even that would relieve the pain. Even then, Stannis could not bear to do anything, for the pain was too great. He called and called for Maester Cressen yet the old and frail servant slowly trotted towards Stannis. Once the maester had arrived, Stannis had his face first into the pillow and his teeth dug deep into his bed sheets, Cressen pulled him away and said calmly "Milord, the pain is likely caused from a migraine. I will give you medicine however you should avoid stressing any of your muscles or your vision"

As Stannis lay in his bed immobile, he could only think back to that scene, where the Windblown crashed into the cliffs, where his parents med their untimely demise. Stannis attempted to hold his tears back, yet even that he could not do. Robert sneaked into his room, his eyes teary and his nose stiffy. Robert stuttered "S-stannis, Cressen told me y-you have a migraine, I h-hope you get better soon" Stannis did not make eye contact with his brother, and his pillow stayed atop his head.

As the pain began to ease, Stannis removed the pillow from his head and looked at it: It was soaked with his own tears. Stannis wondered " _Why do the Gods punish me so?_ " the boy threw his pillow across the room and got on his feet, the pain was "relieved" yet he could still feel the pain. Even now he could hear Robert's whining from his bedroom, Stannis truly felt pity, yet he could not communicate, he could never communicate anything with his brothers.

Little baby Renly in his crib missed his mother, and his father, he could truly not understand what had happened, yet he could still feel the loss of his caretakers, alike a baby stag who had lost his mother in hunt, vulnerable to predators and scavengers. Stannis felt deep sorrow for him as well, yet he could do nothing.

As Stannis walked out the castle and into the open, he went to catch a relieving breath, a breath of the summer that was to end, and of the winter that was to begin. Suddenly, Stannis could see eleven men riding in the distance, he squinted his eyes and could see they carried the banner of the stag but with crosshairs of orange and blue. He could recognize them, these were the banners of House Wensington and Bolling, 'So they have come to pay respects to my parents, a fortnight late' thought Stannis

Young Harlan Wensington and Herbert Bolling dismounted their horses and bowed before Stannis, they could be no more than a year older than Stannis himself. Harlan was certainly bolder than his younger cousin, for he shouted first "Cousin! It's been long since our last visit...We could not help but grieve at the death of our liege lord and lady, we two have lost our parents at a very young age"

Stannis dismissed them "There is nothing to be mournful about. Did my lord father ever blink an eye to the deaths of your fathers? Nay. If you truly mourn my lord father, then you may be the most honorable boys here yet. What are you two truly here for"

Harlan and Herbert were impressed and angry by Stannis' direct and ruthless behavior, it was both a charm and a needle. Herbert then spoke "We are here to discuss matters concerning bandit activity in the Stormlands with your elder brother"

Stannis struck back at then "My elder brother is stuck in his room, he won't come out of the castle in grief. You speak to me directly"

Herbert looked down and said slowly "A rogue named Marlon of Tumblestone has been troubling our peasants for a week now, we had waited for Lord Steffon to return to make our report, yet now that he is dead..."

Stannis looked with dismay and pushed Herbert's head back up "If you can only report troubles when our lord is home then what will you two do during wartime? Tell me now: How many men do they have and where were their sightings reported!"

Harlan had known in young age how to ride and was a better fighter than his younger cousin by a mile, the boy would make an excellent scout if he weren't a lord. Wensington reported boldly "Thirty men, they must be camped in the forests nearby Durran's Town judging by the timing and place of the attacks"

Stannis chuckled "Why would brigands attack nearby their camp? Durran's Town is thirty miles away from Bolling Point is it not?"

Herbert nodded and Stannis replied with a flinch of his finger "Then there in the forests of Bolling Point lay our evildoers my cousins!"

Stannis stretched out both his arms and ordered the two men "Gather _twenty_ healthy knights. We shall return in _four_ hours!"

Herbert could not help but object "Why twenty, my lord? Why not forty, which would give us an advantage in numbers"

Stannis replied as quick as Herbert finished "Why waste forty men when twenty can do the job quickly and nicely? In-fact, gather _fifteen_ instead of twenty! With fifteen men we shall root out the troublemakers in _three_ hours!"

And so these fifteen knights were gathered, yet before Stannis rode out he paid his brother a visit to ask for his permission, for a loyal bannerman would not dare go against his lord's wishes. Robert once again stuttered to his younger brother "B-brother, ye can go b-but, if you do n-not return t-t-then-" Stannis cut his brother off

" **Then nothing**! I will return victorious for wisdom and justice are at _my_ side!" Stannis stormed off the room, Robert's face grew red at Stannis' boldness, it was like his quiet middle brother had become one of the evil arrogant knights from the songs the bards sung. Yet, even now Robert could not feel worry in his heart, for he knew that his brother's confidence becomes of him.

Stannis rode with Herbert Bolling at his left and Harlan Wensington at his right, as he approached the forest, his batallion of men split into three groups, they crossed the forest like ravenous wolves hunting for prey. Stannis could already hear the touching of metal with flesh and the splattering of blood. For a moment Stannis could feel his blade piercing into skin and out.

The knights did not even know who they were killing, but they could feel flesh. The deed was done in less than ten minutes, and soon Stannis and his men had arrived in the unguarded camp. Not a single soul could be seen, and loot was plentiful

Stannis ordered his men "Gather the loot back to Bolling Point, this belongs to the people by right"

Herbert Bolling and Harlan Wensington were impressed with their cousin, more so than Robert. He who could execute a plan and kill so mercilessly, this was a man to be feared and respected, yet his true self was unknown to them. Stannis' eyes looked on without fear and without emotion. The only thing the two could be sure is that they would _follow_ this man until their lives met their end.

When all was said and done, Stannis called upon Harlan and Herbert for he had found something interesting. There the trio could see a dead stag, a horn missing, with a slash across his face and neck. Stannis smiled "'Tis a sign, cousins. The boy dies, and the man is born as the saying goes"

Harlan and Herbert were confused, they asked "What do you mean, cousin?" Stannis responded "This dead stag is a symbol of the death of the old, and the birth of the new. Will you help me in burning the past, gentlemen?" even though the boys were slightly confused, they knew exactly what Stannis was implying

There the three boys made a pyre for the dead stag and burned it, the fire spread quickly into the air and burned as if it had no end. Stannis was the first to speak, and despite four tries by the trio, they finally came up with an oath fit for the moment.

The three said in perfect unision _"We three descedants of Durran Godsgrief: Stannis, Harlan, and Herbert, hereby swear to unite 'till death divide us. Though our skills and looks differ, we are sworn to one another by justice and duty. Until our inevitable end separate us, we will be inseparable in the pursuit of justice for it is our duty, even if it means going against the **Gods** and the **realm** "_

There, the three boys became three men, inseparable in their pursuit of **justice** and the unknown goal that Stannis set upon. Thus dawned the legend of Stannis and his unwavering cousins, those who would stand side by side with Stannis Baratheon until the very end, _those who would ride the waves of destiny in aid of their cousin_.


	4. The Slayer

It had been two years since the death of their parents. Robert grew a strong and bulky man, Stannis however continued to grow taller him, and with his two cousins he inspired terror upon the hearts of troublemakers and brigands who dared to make their presence known. Meanwhile Renly had grown a healthy yet arrogant and irresponsible little boy. The three Baratheon brothers all had destinies to follow, yet they did not know of them yet.

"Brother, you have only _**one job**_ , and that is to take care of Renly!" shouted Robert Baratheon. Ever since the death of his parents, the boy known as Robert had indulged in inn activites such as drinking and whoring to kill the pain and fear he felt. Yet the same shine that could be seen on Robert was not yet fully diluted. While Stannis Baratheon had finally a shine of his own, yet this one was not the same as Robert's, his teeth and eyes shined yes, but those around him could only say that it was a **_dark shine_** , certainly not a pleasing or comfortable presence, yet it now commanded respect. Stannis stood besides Robert with the guard of Harlan and Herbert

"Brother...I know this must be hard for you as it is for me, but by the grace of the Gods, you must be strong not only for our family, but also for Storm's End, for you shall be it's _lord_   while I'm gone" said Robert, yet Stannis remained moot.

"Farewell, little brother" Robert walked out, a tear almost falling, yet suppressed by Robert's hand. For the years to come, Stannis and Robert would remain separated and would suffer frequent fights, what remained of their bond would slowly fade away. With Robert under the fostership of Lord Jon Arryn, he would regain what he lost in Stannis with Ned Stark, the two would become sworn brothers, inseparable in their ambitions and duties. Despite the loyalty of his cousins, Stannis could still feel a _hole_  in his heart, aye, a _hole_ that would haunt him perhaps to the end of his days.

Herbert yelped in joy and alerted Stannis "Look, Robert gifted me this bow, he says it's from his father!" Stannis tried to force a smile but couldn't "Have you named it?"

Herbert scratched his head "No...But I thinks of a name-" Harlan walked up to them and laughed swinging his new lance around, Stannis grabbed it and disarmed his cousin "Herbert was coming up with a name for his bow, quit interrupting him"

Herbert then said "I think **Dragonscar** is a good name. Causes I think this is enough to give a Dragon a big 'ol eye-scar like in the plays" Harlan could not help but giggle and laugh at the name "Cousin, you've never been one for naming things"

"Speaking of names. Stannis, you haven't had anything made by the blacksmith yet eh?" Stannis shook his head "Is it really necessary?"

"'Course it is, you're the lord of this castle!" Harlan said excited, Stannis shrugged and unwillingly said " _Aye_ "

Stannis and his cousins walked towards the old blacksmith of Storm's End, a rather unpleasant fellow. If Harlan could remember him right, he was named Donal Noye. He did not know of the origin of his surname, and had guessed he was a son of foreigners. As Stannis walked up the blacksmith, his expression was the same as before: A scoff

"Surely a steel sword, milord?" asked the old blacksmith bluntly, an ugly scar could be seen in his right lip.

"Nay, _Iron_ serves my purposes well enough" replied Stannis. The blacksmith stand perplexed, Robert Baratheon had requested a steel warhammer, but no lord he had ever served requested an iron sword.

"Not to insult my lord, but, why Iron?"

"The shiny steel breaks easier than the _brittle_ Iron, blacksmith".

Stannis walked away as the Blacksmith began his work. He was accompanied by his cousins, as they mount up their horses they heard screaming from the dungeons, surely a breakout. Stannis rode towards the dungeon, and as he arrived in the dirty and solemn place, he could only see one man standing outside his cell, naked and bloodied. The man drew his red sword and pointed it towards Stannis.

"You may kill me immediately, little lord. But do know that my spirit shall ravage this land of the _injustice_ of all lords" he had a hardened stare

Stannis laughed and smiled towards the man, surprising his cousins who begged to have the honor of killing him, it was the first time they had heard him laugh so loudly "You have killed guards and prisoners alike. If I am to kill you, least let me know your name"

The man was surprised, yet maintained his hardened stare "I am Richard Horpe, rightful lord of Mothfast. I was imprisoned by one of your jailers for trespassing. I know what I have done here now is unforgivable, you need have no reprieve"

"It would be a crime to kill a **_hero_** like you" Herbert and Harlan gasped in shock, and the hardened stare of Richard Horpe became confused

"Become my sworn knight, and follow me in my quest to subjugate **_all under heaven_**!" said Stannis, for one of the first times even his voice sounded happy

The knight bent his knee and replied "Aye, I shall call you my lord. However, the good does not wash away the bad, nor the bad the good, I have killed prison guards under ye"

"Then I shall have you scarred for it, Ser Horpe" Stannis returned to his stern and solemn voice. The executioner made a quick slash through Horpe's mouth and upper nose, he grunted in pain but did not scream.

Stannis raised his sword and placed it on his shoulder. It seemed as though he had knighted him, yet Stannis spoke no words. Richard Horpe became Stannis' primary bodyguard, his reckless nature and beautiful fighting ability meant he could slay 10 armed men all by himself. Henceforth, he would be known as _The Slayer. **T**_ ** _he_ _right-hand of the Demon King!_**


	5. All Beasts Alike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first trial of Stannis

"Well Stannis, I'm afraid we'll 'ave to leave" said Harlan Wensington, for months now the cadet lords had been serving Stanns in Storm's End, Herbert followed his older cousin up "Our maesters report that brigands have massacred an entire hamlet"

Stannis was intrigued by these reports "Massacred eh? But why? Brigands usually just steal, they're not ones to slaughter an entire village"

Herbert and Harlan both shrugged, then the younger spoke slowly "Perhaps...It can't be" Stannis raised his eyebrow "Do continue, Herbert"

"One of the watchmen found the seven-pointed star carved in the forehead of one of the tavern wenches I hear. Though the faith militant have been extinct for a hundred years"

Stannis nodded "As I had expected. You may go off now, then" Herbert and Harlan bid their lord goodbye and rode separetely towards their keeps. Stannis took this time to return to the castle alongside his younger brother. Renly was now 3 years old and was a quite healthy and charming boy. It is said the wetnurses were always joyed by the boy's mere presence

"Do you see the flourishing roads and flowing rivers, brother?" Stannis said, sitting in the tower of Storm's End, accompanied to his left by the young and extravagant boy Renly. The boy was wearing a little wooden crown resembling the horns of a stag. Autumn leaves were falling, and winter was coming, soon enough these roads would be deserted, and the rivers would be frozen.

"Who has made them?"

"The Gods, of course!" Renly said, pointing his wooden sword towards the sky while swinging wildly.

"Nay, these roads have been built and upgraded by our many labourers, and the river flows from our dam built hundreds of years ago by the Storm Kings-" Stannis was interrupted again by Renly's sword waving, grunting slightly

"That's cool, big brother" Renly walked away, whistling to his puppy Marien

"Come'on Mari, see ye later, Stanny!" The boy laughed and jumped around, clueless of how things worked around him. Stannis stared and frowned upon him.

Yet something grabbed Stannis' attention, Uncle Harbert and the guardsmen talking nearby the mead hall, could it be the answer to the strange murders? Stannis climbed down the tower, from the balcony he could already make out what his Uncle had been going on about 'Heretic sect' and 'plain brigandry!", Uncle Harbert had never been a good whisperer...

"Uncle! To launch a campaign by the back of your lord is rather treasonous, now, tell me of this 'heretic sect' you have been talking about" Harbert was angered, his great-nephew had grown bold and disrespectful. Yet the old uncle spoke anyway

"My lord, this is none of your concern, it is merely a band of brigands, and they are already being taken care of by Lord Grandison"

"From your whispering I can tell it is not, and now I am interested uncle. Tell me where Lord Grandison gathers, it has been a long time since I rode somewhere"

Harbert grunted and grit his teeth, yet this soon turned into a strange smile before he spoke. "He's nearby the King's Mountain, my lord"

"Very well! Expect me back by midnight" Stannis turned and ran towards the stables. He picked a great black steed and, alongside The Slayer, rode towards the King's Mountain. A great dust cloud followed Stannis and Horpe as they rode. The clouds began to disappear as the two approached the location.

"You have much to learn yet, griffin boy!" shouted Lord Grandison. The Greybeard accompanied him, alongside Greybeard's nephew, Narbert. While to the left were Lord Fell and the Silveraxe, finally, to the center, was Lord Jon Connington. The young lord was in his heyday, his beard and hair were a fiery red, and he wore the standard of the Griffin through his whole armor. He had been a squire and friend to Prince Rhaegar Targaryen, now a proper knight. Lord Connington was one of the fiercest Targaryen loyalists in the Stormlands.

"I have been a squire to Prince Rhaegar himself! Out of all of you I am the most trained to partake in this expedition! And unlike you, Grandison, my family did not come from petty knights!" Lord Grandison and Connington continued to argue, shouting and insulting eachother.

In the distance, the dust clouds grew larger and larger. Soon, the attention of all the lords and knights was directed towards it "Is this a bloody sandstorm?" asked Lord Grandison.

"Nay, this looks like a stampede" replied Silveraxe Fell

Yet Connington was the only one who could make out a figure in the distance. Stannis and Horpe stirred their horses, and the dust cloud disappeared shortly afterwards.

"I apologize profoundly for making your wait, my lords" Stannis dismounted and walked forwards alongside Horpe

"And who might you be? Tell me your name, boy, I know ye serve the Baratheons" asked Lord Fell

"I am Acting Lord Stannis Baratheon of Storm's End, and your liege lord while my brother squires for Lord Arryn" suddenly Lord Fell frowned and looked down

"I-I apologize for my insolence, my lord. I could not tell the difference" said Lord Fell

"Shouldn't our liege lord be with his own retinue?" asked Lord Grandison, his voice was raspy and annoying to the ear.

"I should ask the same of all of ye. Now, tell me of this Heretic Sect and their misadventures"

Before Lord Grandison could make his reply, Lord Connington interrupted him "These are King's Mountain Militants, they are led by a deserted army Septon. They don the banner of the Faith Militant, and declare themselves loyal only to the Seven"

"In this world under chaos it is only expected that such a thing would happen, none of you should be surprised" Stannis said in a commanding tone

"Now, our liege lord and I used to hunt for wild aurochs in this Mountain pass, they migrate towards the other side by the close of Summer. Therefore, it is quite obvious what we must do" Stannis closed his eyes and pointed his hand towards the Mountain Pass

"Lord Grandison, I command you to order your squire to bring me buckets of blood. Ser Horpe, bring me a white flag. The rest of you shall follow me towards the mountain pass" Stannis opened his eyes.

The lords all stared blankly at Stannis, Lord Grandison was the first to open his mouth "And how is that going to do anything? There are hundreds of militants guarding that Mountain Pass, if they see us they will slaughter-"

"Questioning your lord's command is an act of treason and therefore punishable by death. Do it now, Lord Grandison! Or might you want to know more about The Slayer?" Richard Horpe unsheathed his sword, the sun reflected a great shine upon it that blinded Lord Grandison.

"Of course, my lord" Lord Grandison turned around and whispered to his squire Narbert. As Narbert packed his things and ran, Stannis looked at him in the eyes and shouted "You shall be coming with me, boy"

As the sun began to set and the winds started to soar: Lord Stannis met the many militants of the King's Mountain, they were by a narrow valley.

"I wish to meet your master!" shouted Stannis

"I am right here, Lordling" replied the old and leatherly Septon. He rode a white bull showered with blood, his one unbroken horn donned with jewelry. The Septon and all his militants wore a white robe.

"Bring me my banner", the red star in the white sky was carried by a short and sturdy juvenile, older than Stannis, he had already grown a beard. As the standard bearer walked towards his Septon, he tripped and fell, launching the banner midair. It was grabbed by the old Septon, whom immediately smacked the boy across the face with the hard-end of the banner. Stannis could not help but chuckle

"I give you shits one chance to flee, before my children slaughter you and take your fancy lady dresses! Here in the King's Mountain we turn the queer into rust!" the militants laughed.

"Very well Septon. But before you kill us, tell me one thing: Why do you rebel?" Stannis said in a calm tone

"Rebel? Even now you insult me lordling! Regardless, I shall tell you: The time of the Dragons is over, and the Seven are henceforth destined to rule Westeros once again! You who follow the dragon will soon be slaughtered besides"

"In the time of the Dragons your faith was given power, and after Maegor's death the High Septon was a pillar alongside the King. Rebelling against the Dragons is to rebel against the High Septon!" Stannis returned to his stern and commanding voice. The septon began to sweat.

"What do you know of the faith, boy? The High Septon is merely a puppet, and those who follow the faith follow the teachings of the Seven!"

"The High Septon commands all septons, and without him the message of the Seven cannot be properly sent to the commonfolk. You who rebel against the King rebel against the Seven!"

"So then the great heroes of the uprising were faithless heathens? Keep your tongue low, boy, or I shall cut it out first!" the Septon began to grunt and breathe puffs of smoke from his nose

"Correct!", the Septon groaned in anger and drew his sword, preparing to attack "You sorry whelp! Stay still for I shall cut you where you stand" Stannis grasped the air around and shouted

"The 'great men' of the uprising rebelled against the peace and order established by Aegon the Conqueror, they used the faith and loyalty of the many militants to establish their own power. In truth, they did not care about the Gods or the Church, merely for their own gain!" Stannis pointed towards the Septon, and then to the sky

"All beasts under heaven are alike, and beasts tend to destroy eachother!" Stannis closed his eyes and firmed his grasp on the horse. The Septon ordered his men to attack. Yet before they could begin to move, a great dust cloud appeared behind them, followed with grunts and what appeared to be hoofs.

"A-a stampede! Run for your lives!" One of the faith militants screamed in terror, soon, the many militants began to disperse. Richard Horpe and Narbert Grandison could be seen in the distance, with Narbert waving around a red flag.

"I-I-I've done it! Lord Stannis, save us!" the boy shouted in panic, his horse ran as fast as it could, while Horpe rode towards Stannis' position alike lightning.

The many aurochs running towards the valley were drenched in blood, and their eyes were blood-red, following the red flag waved by the squire closely. As the aurochs began to stomp and cut through the fleeing militants. The septon attempted to charge towards Stannis, thrusting his sword directly towards the lord. Yet his own bull denied him, and kicked him off his back. Stomping the Septon around before joining with his brothers and sisters. Many cracks and snaps could be heard, and the Septon screamed with a raging agony. Militants were slaughtered by the hundreds, the lords and knights looked away. Yet Stannis looked on with a stoic hardness.

The Septon, despite having most of his bones cracked and ruptured, stood up and screamed towards Stannis, thrusting his sword fraily. Richard Horpe drew his sword and jumped, with a quick slash he decapitated the Septon and grabbed his head by the hair. Narbert jumped towards the cliff, and the Aurochs could still not get to Stannis.

"Y-you almost killed my nephew, you ba-" Lord Grandison slapped the Greybeard's mouth shut.

Richard Horpe dropped the Septon's head on the ground "My Lord, it is all yours"

"Nay, it is your kill. Make it a trophy if ye wish"

Most lords were shocked by the stratagem of Stannis, they stared blankly with their mouths open all the way through. Stannis simply laughed

"There is no need to be surprised, my lords, me and my men have merely done a simple service"

Jon Connington clapped his hands together and laughed "That drunkard Robert is truly no match-"

Stannis drew his sword and held it within Connington's throat "Truthful treason remains a treason. While you may have said the truth, if Robert were here he would have smashed your head in just as you finished that sentence"

'What an outstanding man' Connington thought, he had no idea the Baratheons could have produced this great strategist. Meanwhile, a single militant began climbing the cliff, blood splattered through his face. Silveraxe saw this and prepared to cut his head off, yet Stannis jumped in the way

"You do not kill without my order, Fell!"

Stannis pointed his sword towards the militant "You were the same boy who was smacked across the face, a standard-bearer. I have always respected standard-bearers, they are usually the first to be killed in battle after all. Yet you have survived. Tell me your name"

"Patrek, milord" the boy then fell to the ground and began to rapidly pant

"I hereby name you Ser Patrek of the King's Mountain" once again the lords around him were wide-eyed

"My lord, you mustn't" replied Lord Grandison

"I must and I will, he has great skill by virtue of being the last of his brethren"

Ser Patrek had begun to sleep, he was lifted to his feet by Lord Stannis and a sword was placed in his shoulder. Patrek thought he was about to be killed, yet he did not care.

"Come with me" Patrek was sattled to a horse and began to sleep profoundly.

"I shall borrow your squire, Lord Grandison. From now on, you may take care of these small uprisings" Stannis and his retinue rode out

'I can sense something great within him, to stay around these lordlings is pointless' Jon Connington thought, and he joined Stannis

"Wait for me! My lord!"

"Let's see if you can catch up, **Griffin**!" Stannis laughed as he rode

Stannis had found his retinue, and became friends with Jon Connington. The two enjoyed to play chess together, and would often discuss the politics and state of the realm. Connington remained a fierce Targaryen loyalist, while Stannis remained true in his oath. With this victory, beasts and heaven alike would take note of Stannis Baratheon. This was the beginning of the Demon King's **_military genius_**


	6. Will of the Gods

****

"How come both King and Queen must have the same victory condition?" asked Connington. It was snowing heavily outside, a blizzard must have been coming

"Simple: Both King and Queen are inseparable in their roles, should one fall, the other cannot continue" Stannis moved his knight upwards, decisevely surrounding Jon's king

"Yet all pieces are important all the same. How can this be a true victory if the King and Queen are the only ones left?"

"Well played, my lord" Jon Connington looked out the window

"I wonder how long this winter will be"

"Not very long I'd imagine. It may look strong, yes, but it is nothing compared to the previous winter" replied Stannis

Stannis grabbed the chess pieces and board and returned them to his bag. The lord had recently been suffering from strong headaches, and alleviated this pain by playing chess with the Griffin Lord. In the meanwhile, his uncle Harbert was seriously ill. It is said that after Stannis and his party returned in the midnight, Harbert fainted and fell down from the balcony. Stannis now ran Storm's End only with the help of his comrades and Maester Cressen. To the Vale, a wind was blown from the North...

"Wake up y'fat bastard!" a long foot kicked Robert, as he looked up, he could see it was his good mate, Ned. Both boys had grown beards, and were now entering their prime.

"Don't make me knock your stupid head in again!" Robert laughed, and both men grabbed eachother. Robert was suffering from a hangover, and could barely walk. Robert's new whore was in the other room, Ned couldn't recall her name, not that it mattered anyway, he could only recall her by her fair eyes and hair. As soon as Robert had seen her, his ill vanished.

"Gods, Ned, if only you could enjoy whores as I do" snorted Robert

"Y'know Lord Arryn won't be happy if we're late again, Robb" Ned smirked

"I know, I know. Just give me some time, alright? You almost seem like...Nevermind" Robert sighed and frowned

Ned was the first to gallop, he didn't look back. Even though Robert was miles behind him, he could still clearly hear his voice

 ** _"NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED! WAIT UP!"_** Robert's shouts grew louder and louder. Finally, Ned looked back, he could see Robert and his whore riding on the same horse. Ned gloomed over him

"Oh by the Gods' sake, Robb, why in all hells are you bringing her?" Ned shouted

"She's too good I tell ya!", suprisingly, Robert was catching up quickly. Suddenly, Robert stopped, Ned did not know why and continued galloping.

"Watch out!" Robert was now out of breath. Ned looked back and he could see a great wall of snow. He attempted to stirr his horse. However, the steed denied him and jumped into the snow. Ned gasped in shock as his mount burrowed through the snow, getting herself stuck.

"Oh bloody hell" Robert and Ned looked at eachother. Robert's woman shrieked aswell, and Robert grabbed her, letting her rest on his chest.

"I guess we're stuck, then" she said, both Ned and Robert nodded.

"We'll have to wait a day or so for patrols to come check up, we're in the middle of the wilderness! Unless..." Ned pointed to Robert's steed

"My steed can't carry three people" Robert replied, frowning

"But there is one thing I can do, Ned" Ned rolled his eyes as Robert pulled out his warhammer.

"You think you can destroy the snow, piece by piece?" Ned chuckled

"Nay, something better" Robert pointed his warhammer towards the snowy sky, and muttered the words " **Gods give me strength**!"

He laid his warhammer down with such force that the trees were shaken, upon doing so, the sky became blackened, and a mighty thunder struck through the wall of snow, melting it instantly. Ned and the girl gasped in shock, confused and scared. Robert smiled at them as Ned's horse came out of the mound, intact.

"Ye see, _my will is the will of the Gods_ , Ned!" Ned mounted his steed, not saying a word back. Robert had a shining smile in him again, and as he looked at the sky, it began to clear. Robert put the fair girl on his back, and galloped alongside Ned.

"There is not a _single cloud_   where we're going, **Ned**!"

Robert Baratheon and Eddard Stark, together in their ambitions, would swear henceforth to bring the world under heaven into Robert's will. Thus was born the legend of The **Usurper** and his mythical **Warhammer**.


	7. Proudly Forth

The White Walkers ravaged and destroyed wherever they went, all armies fled south, and many lords brought their people along. The winter which had ravaged Westeros and Essos meant that not even a tenth of the population survived. And it was during this time, that many heroes were discovered to march henceforth into the North. It is unknown if the Last Hero was one of them. Banners of all realms in Westeros were flown, blowing proudly in the wind. Yet when battle came, little remained. It is in this, that those who survived witnessed a great battle in the skies. Ice and fire, both clashing beautifully in the night sky. These two elements danced in the winds and beyond. All had stopped suddenly, all were focused in this wondrous battle, even the Walkers themselves. Such beauty was the product of a chaos unseen before.

A white-haired knight outfitted in the finest black armour rode in the blowing snow, his features could only be that of a prince. Behind him, a swarthy woman holding a baby. This was Rhaegar Targaryen and his wife Elia Martell, the valiant yet grieving prince. If prophecy were to be true, the boy held between Elia's arms would be the one to inherit the whole world. Rhaegar suddenly stopped and forced a smile towards his wife.

"Let's go back" Elia whispered, soon the baby began to cry.

"Little Aegon will have to face the cold for longer eventually, my dear" Rhaegar repilied loud and clear

"Oh, stop it with the nonsense you keep spewing about. Our boy is barely a year old!" Elia shouted, the boy began to cry louder, and his mother held him tight

"Fine" Rhaegar scoffed and rode back to the ruined castle keep. Summerhall had been a great castle, the personal domain of Aegon V, yet now it could barely resist the winter winds. Now, it is the solemn place Rhaegar chose to stay in, to the irritation of his wife. Rhaegar was stripped of his armor by his squire Willis, and laid with his wife. He attempted to embrace her, but was refused.

"My dear, why must we stay in this place? Aegon might get a cold or something even worse, I cannot stop thinking about our little Aegon! And Rhaenys, she must be so alone in Dragonstone..." Elia wept

"We shall return to Dragonstone tomorrow" Rhaegar sighed and attempted to rest, only to be awakened by his wife

"If we are going to the tourney in Harrenhal, then you must bring Rhaenys and Aegon too, otherwise I won't go!" Elia shouted, Rhaegar simply nodded and went back to sleep.

As he awoke, Elia had already left the bedroom. Rhaegar took a cold bath and recited one of his many 'sad' poems from childhood, Arthur Dayne guarded his bedroom, each time Rhaegar looked at Arthur's Sword of the Morning it shined brighter than before.

"The lady Elia is preparing her leave, my prince" said Ser Dayne

"I'll be there with her soon" said Rhaegar, he yawned and left Dayne's vicinity

Going through the galleries, Rhaegar was attracted to a particular northern wind, it traveled from the south, to the west, to the east. The dragon was impressed, and as he opened the frontmost window, the wind suddenly stopped. The clouds began to scatter, and the blue sky could be seen again, Rhaegar smiled, and closed his eyes.

"I'll be there in a moment, dear" shouted Rhaegar

As Rhaegar arrived and kissed his wife on the lips, he grabbed Aegon with his arms and held the baby up to the sky. Yet Aegon simply cried. Rhaegar gave the baby back to Elia and said softly

"We will be going to Harrenhal"

Rhaegar rode proudly forth with his family and entourage. Into what would, ultimately, be the defining moment in this chaotic time. The trigger to all the doom and bloom in the future of Westeros, and, perhaps, the _entire world_.


	8. Kingswood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new avatar is revealed

"Reconsider this, boy. If you stay with me, you will either slay or be slain" the old knight spoke coldly towards a blonde squire. The two were atop white stallions

"Ser Barristan, I shall not stagger or retreat, I shall stand in the field of battle even unto death" Replied Jaime Lannister, the heir to Casterly Rock, the twin brother of Cersei Lannister and eldest son of Lord Tywin Lannister

"Sumner Crakehall and his men have already retreated, you can go with them even now. You have a bright future ahead of you, boy. Do not waste it in this place" Ser Barristan Selmy looked away and rode forwards to battle. Jaime followed him.

The Kingswood Outlaws had established their base deep within the Kingswood, those who attempted to find them or capture any of them were slaughtered without remorse. Lord Crakehall's men had only the aid of Barristan Selmy, and a single clash of arms scared them to the point of retreat. Only Jaime Lannister and Barristan Selmy remained in this quest to wipe out the outlaws. Simon Toyne, the leader of the bandits, sat comfortably in his forest retreat, alongside his Smiling Knight. The two would soon find a new retreat, and once that was found, retreat again. Yet Toyne and his fearsome knight desired glory, to slay a hero such as Barristan Selmy would bring in renown comparable to those of the original Faith Militants.

Big Belly Ben had warned Toyne and the Smiling Knight to retreat, however, the two men ordered the 500-strong army to stay behind, while Toyne and the Smiling Knight would engage in battle against Barristan Selmy and Crakehall's squire. As Simon Toyne and Ser Barristan Selmy caught eachother, both men dismounted and kneeled. Their eyes shined and were completely focused on the other. Simon Toyne smiled and threw mud towards Barristan Selmy, the old knight dodged and soon their two swords clashed. Jaime Lannister could not discern who was winning the battle, he was confused, and, most of all, scared. He did not notice the immediate threat before him.

The Smiling Knight immediately beheaded Lannister's stallion, and the boy shouted for help. However, Barristan did not even blink, the man was deaf and blind to everything around him except his battle with Toyne. The Smiling Knight began to laugh and quickly slashed towards Jaime, cutting his long blonde hair and grazing his fair face with his sword. Jaime could only run, he was no match for this madman, his eagerness and skill in battle vastly dwarfed that of Lannister. The Smiling Knight only laughed as he chased Jaime Lannister around. Finally, the knight knocked Jaime down and grasped the boy by his hair, forcing him into a chokehold, Jaime began to weep ceaselessly.

"Don't cry, my boy, the fun is only about to begin!"

Jaime ceased his weeping and bit the knight's hand, for the first time ever, Jaime could taste blood. The Smiling Knight chuckled and bit the boy's neck, Jaime screamed and cried, cursing the man. Blood ran down Jaime's throat, and he could feel light surrounding him. Suddenly, the knight released Jaime and gave him back his sword, chuckling

"Before I release you from this world, I want to see what your senile old master teached you!"

Jaime and the knight clashed swords, Jaime was easily overpowered and knocked down again, he held his sword up and curled himself into a ball, crying. His pants were wet. The knight gasped and giggled.

"Poor boy, it is clear that this was not meant for you. I'll make this short and quick, I promise" The Knight prepared to run his sword down Jaime's heart. Yet he suddenly stopped, the knight could hear the galloping of a stallion, he looked around in amusement. Suddenly, in less than a second, his head flew in an arc. Jaime had thought it was his own head, and suddenly ceased to move. It took him a long time to open his eyes, realizing and gasping the sight before him. It was Ser Arthur Dayne, his hero, holding the knight's head, the man stopped to ask him

"Are you fine, boy?"

Jaime did not answer, smiling in amazement, it was as if everything that had happened before him was moot, and all he could remember was the sound of Ser Dayne slicing off the Smiling Knight's head. Despite the traumatizing event that had transpired, Jaime would soon forget it, and from now on, he could only remember this memory fondly. This was the first time Jaime Lannister and Arthur Dayne had caught eye of eachother. Soon, Barristan Selmy came rushing in with his stallion, holding Toyne's head. Barristan smiled at Dayne and japed

"If it were not for you I'm not sure I could have beaten that monster, yet again you have overshadowed me" Barristan said with a grin.

"Nay, if it were not for you and that squire of yours I would have been ambushed and flayed, I'm sure" Arthur laughed and replied

"Oh, that's not mine squire, that's Lord Crakehall's squire"

"The eldest son of Lord Tywin?" Dayne asked, Barristan nodded

"He was in a hasty situation, thankfully I arrived just in time" Dayne helped Jaime to his feet, Jaime is helped to Arthur Dayne's horse as the trio ride together towards Crakehall's camp.

There, the men would reunite with Crakehall's party, throwing down the heads of Toyne and his knight, all the men were impressed, and more impressed at Jaime Lannister, being endorsed by the two greatest knights in Westeros. Lord Crakehall threw a feast, the men danced, sung, and drinked in commemoration of this victory, Jaime included. Soon, Lord Crakehall would toast in Jaime's name

"My boy Jaime stood with the two giants of our time! You know what I think? I think he deserves to be in the bloody Kingsguard! That would be only fitting for this model squire that I was bestowed upon! A toast to "Ser" Jaime Lannister!" Lord Crakehall laughed and drank his fill.

It was in this feast that Barristan personally knighted Jaime Lannister, nodding and smiling at him. This was the second proudest moment in Lannister's life, the first being his knighting into the Kingsguard by King Aerys. As dawn rose and Arthur Dayne prepared to ride back to Rhaegar's entourage, he suddenly invited Barristan Selmy and Jaime Lannister

"I am sure by now you have heard of the tourney in Harrenhal, haven't you?" Dayne asked and both Barristan and Jaime nodded in reply

"Rhaegar has been looking for great knights to accompany him, and I am sure you two are the most fitting" Dayne smiled, however, Barristan shook his head and replied hastily

"I am too old for a tourney, Ser Dayne, It would be a shame for the people to see I being beaten by one of Whent's sons!" Barristan chuckled

"Nay, I believe you would be the only winner if you entered this one" Barristan looked away towards Jaime, the boy smiled towards him and nodded

"Aye, I'll do it, but first, send Lord Crakehall's recommendation to Prince Rhaegar, this boy has a greater chance of winning than I do I'm sure" Dayne nodded back and promised to do so.

"It'll be your nameday soon eh?" asked Barristan

"Aye, 20 days from now" Jaime replied

"Very well then, you'll have a nameday on the road" Barristan laughed and rode alongside Arthur, Jaime quickly caught up.

This event would prove to be a decisive shift between Tywin Lannister and Aerys Targaryen. With Jaime's quick introduction into the Kingsguard, and his knighting at Harrenhal. Tywin Lannister would grow furious at the man he once served, he would retire as Hand of the King and bring his retinue back to Casterly Rock. Many say this was the beginning of the end for Aerys Targaryen, yet it would be many more moons before Westeros was fully ravaged in the flames of chaos. From now on, Jaime would become one of the most famous knights in Westerosi history, but for all the _wrong_ reasons.


	9. Fratricide

Lord Jon Connington had now been living in Storm's End, the man was astonished and amused by the great vessel that was Stannis Baratheon. His servants had moved into Storm's End aswell, and they were perplexed by Jon Connington's fascination with a Baratheon of all, some thought it even rivaled his own fascination with Rhaegar Targaryen. Wherever Stannis went, Jon Connington would surely follow. The two men often galloped in the outskirts of Storm's End, appreciating the waves softly hitting the cliffs.

"There is not one place in Griffin's Roost that compares to this sight. The cliffs and the sea, they are so beautiful"

"This is not beauty, Lord Connington. I would think any place in the Stormlands is more beautiful than this one"

"But nay, the way these waves smash against the rocks, there is a incredible beauty to this simple occurence" Connington smiled, Stannis looked away and was sillent, his face hardened like iron

"Oh..." Connington's smile faded away as he saw Stannis' expression.

 

  
In Storm's End, the streets and roads were busy once again as winter began to clear, this short winter was violent at first. In the North they took to calling it the 'Autumn Winter' after a few moons had passed. Yet many had caught the winter sickness, and Harbert Baratheon's health had only declined since. Maester Cressen had predicted he would not make it to summer. Yet one boy always had high hopes for his health.

"Oh ye are so kind, my dear nephew" croaked Uncle Harbert, being treated and fed by Renly Baratheon in his quarters.

"I remember big brother telling me; 'Poppy is always the best food!'" Renly smiled, Harbert attempted to laugh but coughed instead

"O', ye are such kind and goodwilled boy, caring for those vulnerable, unlike your brothers. It is a shame you were not born before them" Harbert sighed and coughed once again.

"Uncle!" Stannis slammed the door open, startling Renly's puppy, who ran under the bed.

"Maester Cressen will take care of ye for now. Renly, come" Renly and his puppy quickly followed suit, Uncle Harbert sneered as Cressen entered the room.

Since Harbert's recent illness, Renly had begun to take a disliking of both his older brothers. Now, the boy thought of himself as not only more benevolent than his brothers, but more capable aswell. Renly would always help the soldiers in clearing out snow, in treating for the lethargic and old. Yet, this boy often could not discern _poison_ and _medicine_ , and what would prove to be excellent in the short term, would prove to be _deadly_ in the long term. This boy had the shadow of a hero, yet not the same shine.

Once Stannis had blinked, he could sense three great souls knocking on the gates. The garrison did not let them in until the arrival of Stannis, accompanied by his two 'squires', Narbert and Patrek. Stannis' recent victory against the King's Mountain brigands brought little attention from the outside, yet these three men were so impressed by Stannis' victory that they chose to abandon their households and join the Storm's End garrison at once. They simultaneously shouted

"O' lord of Storm's End, your victory against the King's Mountain brigands has deeply alleviated our troubles. The only way for us to repay this gratitude is to join your army! Allow we three knights: Ser Cortnay Penrose of Parchments, Ser Bonifer Hasty of the God's Eye, and Ser Conrad Flowers of Brightwater Keep to serve you to the best of our ability!" the three men raised their swords, not a single blink or a shake could be seen, these men had an iron will.

Stannis grinned and shouted "Very well! If you wish to serve me then you are welcome. But first you'll be on the lowest rank, commanded and drilled by Ser Richard Horpe!"

The men nodded and entered the gates, as they met face to face with the Slayer, they simply brushed him off, Richard Horpe's scars did not scare them, unlike most soldiers under him. Jon Connington was besides Stannis, whispering to him

"Why give these great men low ranks, under Ser Horpe of all people?"

"All men who serve under me must prove themselves. _Merit does not come with name_ , Lord Connington." Stannis whispered back

"Why haven't you made me a simple soldier then?"

"Because you are my guest" Stannis closed his eyes.

Jon Connington raised his eyebrow and whispered again "Only a guest?"

Stannis nodded, Lord Connington thought of this man as a friend, yet it was clear he did not reciprocate it. If he wanted to be closer to Stannis, he would have to join the garrison. But the Lord Connington could not bear the dishonor of being a recruit under a petty knight. The Griffin Lord was not sure what this vessel before him contained.

"Thrice!" shouted Ser Horpe, the men once again formed up in a square, and then into a shield wall. Stannis looked on in amusement.

"More wine, milord?" asked Patrek

"Nay. Horpe and his men deserve it, go fetch them some" Patrek rushed off the room

The men rested and drank their fill of wine, provided by Patrek and Narbert Grandison. If the Greybeard of Lord Grandison had been here he would have attempted to cut Stannis' throat. The sun was beginning to set, and now Stannis would personally train these men before nightfall.

"Ser Richard Horpe!" Stannis shouted

"MY LORD!" replied Horpe, his thundering voice made one of the younger recruits jump

"I command you to train the three new recruits in sword combat. I am sure you can deal with the three all by yourself" Stannis climbed the watchtower and grinned in excitement

As the three recruits were in position, Horpe, who was about 40 feet away, charged as if he were a Gyrfalcon, immediately knocking the three knights into the ground, as the the men began to clash swords with Horpe, they were again and again overpowered. Cortnay Penrose was the only one who could lock swords with Horpe, and barely. However, as Horpe continued to make lightning attacks, he was quickly tired out by the continued resistance of Ser Bonifer and Ser Conrad. Soon, Cortnay Penrose was able to knock Richard Horpe into the ground, at which point it seemed he was defeated. However, what Horpe did next impressed even Stannis himself. The Slayer jumped from the ground as if he were a cat, and kicked Cortnay Penrose into the dirt, quickly grabbing hold of Penrose's sword. The dual wielding knight made quick work of both Bonifer and Conrad, whom were disarmed and knocked out by the backend of Horpe's sword.

Richard Horpe seemingly won, however, Cortnay Penrose rose to his feet to the surprise of the soldiers and Jon Connington, this was possibly the best fight these soldiers had ever seen. For Jon Connington, he thought of this fight as equal to the spars of Rhaegar and Barristan Selmy. Cortnay Penrose grabbed hold of Bonifer's sword, and locked swords with Richard Horpe. Soon, Horpe could no longer hold his sword, and fainted from his fatigue. Cortnay Penrose had bested The Slayer. The soldiers cheered and drank in commemoration of this victory. As the cheers calmed down, Stannis walked up towards Cortnay Penrose, he bowed and spoke

"I shall grant you the rank of Lieutenant within this garrison, you shall command the North gate" Cortnay attempted to force a smile but couldn't, meanwhile Ser Hasty and Ser Flowers had woken up. Stannis was however looking at something else in Cortnay Penrose, at his pouch, secreting something very special.

 _"Before all. I ask you to show what is inside that pouch"_ the soldiers were all perplexed at this request, including Bonifer and Conrad

Suddenly, Jon Connington went up to Stannis and whispered in his ear "What are you doing?"

"This man did not come here by his own volition, Lord Connington" Stannis whispered back

Cortnay Penrose threw his pouch to Stannis' feet, and then drew his sword and charged. The soldiers gasped and rushed in. A storm suddenly covered the sky, Stannis shouted with a thundering voice

 **"HALT!"** Cortnay stood his ground as a lightning strike destroyed the ground between Cortnay Penrose and Stannis Baratheon. Stannis locked eyes with his assailant and grit his teeth

"Do your duty, knight! I command you to behead me at the behest of whatever master has hired thee!" Stannis' words shocked the soldiers who had surrounded Cortnay Penrose, preparing to strike him down. Jon Connington himself was preparing to take the heads of Bonifer and Conrad

Penrose looked in shock, and a darkness began to cloud his eyesight. Penrose dropped his weapon and fell to his knees. Conrad and Bonifer gasped and attempted to charge Stannis, but the tired knights were subdued by Jon Connington. For minutes, there was not a single move or word by anyone, until Penrose looked up and stared at Stannis.

"Strike me down. I am not the one to slay the demon before me" As one of the soldiers prepared to behead him, Stannis suddenly grabbed hold of the soldier's arm. Shouting to all

"I will not slay my future lieutenant" Stannis pushed the soldier back and helped Ser Penrose to his feet. Stannis could feel the tears of Ser Penrose dropping in his hands, he had broken that errant knight. Stannis fiercely spoke to the man

"Who hired you to kill me?"

"Ye Uncle, my lord" replied Cortnay Penrose

Jon Connington interrupted and shouted "You must execute these men and then your uncle! Otherwise they will rot your garrison from the inside, these hedge knights-"

"They are no longer hedge knights. From now on, these men shall follow me in my quest, as my trusted knights!" Stannis interrupted back, the Griffin was perplexed, what 'quest' could this possibly be? Stannis formed the men back into position. In the meantime, Richard Horpe had awakened, congratulating Cortnay Penrose of his victory. Stannis ordered Richard Horpe and Cortnay Penrose to guard him, and spoke before the men

"You are all ordered to return to your quarters, have a good night's rest. We shall not speak of this incident again, otherwise a whipping might suit" Stannis looked at Jon Connington.

"Aside from night duty watchmen and my companions, no-one is allowed out. That is all" Stannis marched out of the training grounds, and walked into his keep accompanied by Richard Horpe, Cortnay Penrose, Bonifer Hasty, Conrad Flowers, and Jon Connington. As he went upstairs, he could hear Harbert coughing violently.

Stannis slammed the door open to Harbert's bedroom, there he was being treated yet again by Renly. As Harbert met eye to eye with Stannis, he already knew he had failed for the last time. The old man's eyes, mouth, and nose began to pour out blood. Renly panicked and attempted to wipe the blood out, yet it was of no use. Harbert's heart stopped, the old man was finally at peace.

Renly looked at Stannis with a burning rage, the first time the boy had ever experienced hatred, he shouted and jumped at his older brother " **YOU KILLED HIM! YOU MURDERER!** " Cortnay grabbed hold of the boy and carried him to his room, tears filled the boy's eyes and he screamed bloody murder the whole night.

The death of Harbert Baratheon in 281 AC marked a key split between the two stags: Renly and Stannis. Renly would blame Stannis for the death of his beloved uncle. It is said that Renly mourned in Harbert's room for three days, and once he was out, he is said to have said the following words "Stannis is no brother of mine". Renly would never speak to Stannis, would never make eye contact with his brother, and his babysitters had to force him to eat. From then on, it would be rumored that Stannis had been the one to kill his own uncle. The two princes of Storm, divided, were _destined_ to clash.


	10. Rage and Destiny

As the tourney of Harrenhal commenced, many knights and nobles from all castles throughout Westeros travelled the same path, most castles were empty and were defended by few men at arms, the roads back home were riddled with brigands and rebels. Yet in Storm's End, life was the same. None of the lawless dared to approach the castle or it's surrounding farms and hamlets, for doing so would assure the most brutal death. Those who defied the King and the laws of the land saw a darkness coming from Storm's End, a great radiating essence that scared them, deep in their hearts.

This was the essence of the Demon King and his knights, he who defended the land and sat in a throne of skulls of traitors. Now, rumors circulated that he had also slain his uncle in a petty grab for power, he was now feared and despised by many. Some wondered if he would kill his own brother Robert given the latter's eventual return from the Vale.

"The smallfolk in the nearby hamlets have been giving you many names recently. Kinslayer, Tormenter, The Demon Lord"

"And what of bandit raids?" Stannis said sternly, ignoring the namecalling. Jon Connington smiled

"Well, there have been none in the past three weeks, my lord"

"Then do not trouble me with irrelevant reports again, Lord Connington" Stannis stared at Jon and then walked back to the barracks. Jon Connington was now accustomed to being treated alike this, yet for the first time, Jon had stared back with revulsion. He wondered 'Am I no more than a errant to this man? He has never listened to me, and I feel more of a servant than a guest. Is my place really to be with him?' Jon Connington returned to his quarters. Meanwhile, Stannis had been visited by a Southron knight of House Rambton. The red-haired knight had the weight and height of a bear, and was nearing the age of thirty, even then he had not done anything of note in his entire career as a knight of the king.

"Ser Rambton, in my army, ranks are given through merit. Tell me again of your "great deeds" I am sure my younger brother's maids will be quite amused" Stannis grinned

"I have been in the retinue of the Prince! To deny me of my position in this army is an insult to knighthood itself!" Rambton was red with fury, he had travelled all the way from King's Landing to join the garrison of Storm's End

"And why did Prince Rhaegar remove you from the royal retinue, Ser Rambton?" Rambton grunted in anger and closed his fists

"If you wish to prove your worth, then I shall grant you the position of Serjeant in this army, if you fail me once, this will be the last time you will hold such position" Stannis shrugged the knight off and took in the next recruit. The red-haired knight's eyes were bloodshot with rage, he had been not only insulted but given a low command.

Ser Hubard Rambton was given a company of 20 men, in the first night of training, Rambton had shattered one of his recruits' chest in rage, the boy was only 16, he was rendered a cripple. As Stannis approached the knight, gritting his teeth, he shouted and pushed Rambton back.

"If you act alike a grunt, then you shall be given **frontline** service!" Rambton jumped at Stannis and punched him across the face, he was shouting furiously

 **"I WILL PULL OUT YOUR ENTRAILS FROM YER ARSE, FUCKING DEER BOY!"** As Rambton landed his fists, Richard Horpe jumped in and gave the knight a grotesque cut from his brow to his chin, It was thought Rambton's face had been slashed in half, Rambton stood put and groaned intensely before falling to the ground, as he fell the ground was shattered, as if a building had collapsed.

"Take this brute to the stockade, I am sure he will be well received there" Stannis wiped the blood spraying from his upper lip to his cheek

Rambton had to be carried by about a dozen men, and even then they could barely carry him, Bonifer Hasty and Conrad Flowers were forced to give a hand.

"Why not kill him? Would save ye the trouble, my lord" Cortnay Penrose asked

"These types can prove to be my best men, I cannot afford to lose him" Penrose looked on in confusion, he then laughed and patted Stannis in the back

"My lord, ye are a wonder!"

As Rambton was dropped off into a random quarter in the stockade, he proceeded to sleep like a rock, the soldiers looked on in amazement. During midnight, blood could be seen soaking from his door. In his sleep, he was assailed by three men under a large and bulky prisoner, they babbled as they talked

"You 'gon take 'im boss? He looks stronger than ye!" the smallest one with a deformed nose giggled, he was punched and his teeth flew out in sails

"Shut up! I could take 'im even if 'e was awake, bloody knights can't fight for shite! Our boy Stanny has left this one for we, let's make a quickie boys!" As the boss undressed himself, his face was grasped by the two big hands of Ser Rambton, the knight's eyes blazed with fury, before the man could even gasp, his head had been smashed in, the whole room was showered with blood. The other two assailants screamed in terror and attempted to flee, but had their chests impaled by Rambton's fists. A flood of blood could be seen exiting Rambton's room, the other prisoners were alarmed and quit their rooms, calling for the guards.

Rambton kicked the door down, holding two hearts. As the guards stepped down towards the bedrooms, they shouted

"Go back to your quarters before we bring-" They looked on in shock as Rambton walked towards them, as they attempted to flee, Rambton jumped on the guards and used the still-beating hearts of his previous assailants to knock them out. Suddenly, Rambton yawned and fell asleep, he was merely sleepwalking, his cellmates did not sleep that night however.

As Stannis saw the carnage committed by the punished knight, he could only smile, Rambton was eventually moved off the stockade and was made a grunt in Ser Bonifer Hasty's company. Most of Rambton's mates could not bear to stare at him for very long, all could feel a raging presence, even peasants who were merely passing by. Rambton did not speak, he barely ate or drank, and his teeth were beginning to break from his constant grinding. Stannis had turned the proud knight into a beast.

  
Yet, Rambton remained in Stannis' army out of pure fury, or perhaps; it was because no other army would accept him. Rambton and Stannis had a very interesting relationship, one of anger and impression. Stannis often said

"In this world: furious brutes are much more useful than proud knights. To have Hubard Rambton in my army is, mayhaps, my greatest blessing and curse"

The roads, forests, and plains were quiet and peaceful, yet when brigands wound up within the range of Storm's End, they were met by only one man. Stannis' had put Donal Noye into building a special helmet for Ser Rambton, one designed alike a cage, with seven spiked horns at the top. Rambton had his first deployment against sturdy brigands by one of the tallest hills nearby Storm's End. Stannis and his knights were deployed in the back, while Rambton charged all by himself against three dozens of the brigands, he was only armed with a longaxe.

"Ey, does 'e wanna join us?" asked one of the brigands

"N-nay, it seems he's charging towards us!" stuttered one of the younger brigands, sweating and breathing rapidly, he was pushed aside by the tall and scarred boss, wearing a ghoul mask, he shouted.

"Watch and learn, boys!" the bandit boss charged towards Rambton. Stannis smirked and leaned his horse in to watch the action closely.

As the two clashed, the bandit boss had the first hit, his sword stabbed through Rambton's helmet, yet it did wound the knight, soon, the boss realized his sword was stuck.

"It can't be" screamed the boss. Rambton made a quick upward thrust with his axe, slicing the bandit boss in half, he then thrust sideways, and the boss' whole body was sliced in four pieces. Rambton was showered in blood, and as he glanced towards the hill, the bandits had already fled.

"This way! Disperse in the forest!" shouted one of the bandits, however, the brigands were met with Richard Horpe and Cortnay Penrose blocking their way, they ran back towards the hill.

"Milord, please spare us! We had no choice!" they began to beg as they saw Rambton atop the hill.

"I am no lord" Rambton spoke solemnly as he begun to slaughter the bandits one by one. When he was done, limbs and decapitated heads could be seen splattered all throughout the hill. Stannis begun to applaud, and galloped away. His squire, Narbert, puked and said

"Are y-you really sure ye w-w-want him, my lord?" Stannis' smile faded away and he shouted sternly

"To awaken the dragons is to awaken the deepest desires of humanity, the deepest darkness. When this chaos is done with, Rambton will die one way or another"

Rambton spent a night atop the hill, carving and dismembering bodies, he then left their carved bodies and dismembered limbs and return to his camp, soaked in blood, Rambton collapsed as he entered the camp and went off into his deep sleep. All those living nearby Storm's End could see a great mound of limbs and carved bodies in the distance. They would henceforth call this hill the 'Beast's Hill'.

As Stannis briefed promotions the following morning, he glossed over Rambton, who was now being called 'The Cage' by the smallfolk. His dreaded 'comrades' did not dare speak a word when they received promotions. Rambton's rage could be felt by everyone in Storm's End, the Griffin Lord had thought 'Is this an earthquake? Why am I trembling so?'. Stannis asked for both his knights and men to briefly return to their quarters, he would speak with Rambton alone.

As Rambton and Stannis stood all alone, the intense sillence was as loud as a battle. Stannis broke this silence and asked silently

"Why is it you serve me? You have the chance to kill me right now" Rambton drew his axe, Stannis did not blink and stood in place

"You have given me a _purpose_ , this rage I have felt has made me realize how useless this path we take is, so why not go the opposite way? Yet you have not realized anything, it would be a waste to kill _someone who has not realized their purpose_ " Stannis nodded and called his men back.

Many more men alike Rambton were present throughout the world. These men would, ultimately, decide the victory and defeat of many vessels. This beautiful and intricate relationship was made in bloodshed, yet this was only one of the many marks of the chaotic world that the 'great' souls of the past had created. **Rage** was intertwined with **destiny** , and perhaps, it was this rage that unleashed the heavenly vessels of this period?


	11. Rising Tides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Griffin realizes his purpose, meanwhile, the Tourney of Harrenhal attracts men throughout the land

Can a dying system be saved before the collapse? Is the death of millions inevitable, or is it preventable by heroes who vow to serve and protect? As the black clouds cover the sky, those under will be met by a terrible fate, while those above will slowly but surely fall. Those who rescue and protect the people from the gathering chaos are seen as the only hope for this dying land, yet is this not prolonging an inevitable fate? Alas, it is only known that those who indulge in this chaos: will be the only ones who will be able to know.

  
 _If I am to follow Stannis, then I will surely end up as no more than a footnote in history. This is not the legacy I will have!_ Jon Connington assured himself, and as he walked out of his bedroom, he immediately set forth to Stannis' hall. Stannis could already sense the Griffin's severance, he did not open his eyes.

"My lord, I thank ye for your propriety as my host. However I am afraid, that I must now leave your hospice, and return to where I once belonged" Jon Connington said

Stannis nodded and placed his palm over his own face. Jon Connington thought 'That is it? Seems I was right after all', Connington stormed off the hall and into the stables, where he rode off.

From then on, Stannis would not grin or laugh during training. It was as if the will within him had been torn away. Stannis was now thinner, the slimmer of hope that could be seen in his eyes was no more. It was as if Stannis was now truly all alone, and everyone could now feel his _dread_. This dreadful radiance of Stannis depressed the peasants and courtiers.

"My lord, it is an honor to be summoned by your lordship. I shall serve the castle of Storm's End dutifully as it's Master of Arms!" Ser Gawen Wylde had never been one of many courtesies, and more of a thrill-seeker. Yet this man could not deny the summon of the lord of Storm's End. The man had a big smile on his face, his teeth were bright as the sun, and his blue eyes shined.

"You are here because you believe this will bring much renown. I must inform you that the only thing you shall receive is respect from the few garrison troops in this castle" Ser Gawen's smile faded away, he nodded and asked

"When shall I begin my mandate, then?"

"Immediately, assemble the men by the grounds and begin training. I shall be by your side"

"Shouldn't I introduce myself first?"

"I have already informed them of your position" Gawen briefly frowned and then bowed. Stannis raised him to his feet and toured him across the castle, and then to the training grounds. Stannis was approached by Cortnay Penrose, the knight had been troubled by his lord's condition.

"My lord, if I may be of no offense. Was it Jon Connington's leave that depressed you so?"

Stannis grinned, confusing Penrose "I should have thrown you in the stockades for your audacity, yet I will answer your question. I lament the fall of this Griffin, it is a great sorrow that I shall be the one to slay him. He could have flown high into the skies had he been by mine side"

"So you plan to assassinate him, my lord?"

"Enough" Stannis looked upwards the sky. He could only see Jon Connington's face in the clouds, Stannis **smiled**.

Meanwhile, Jon Connington rode towards Harrenhal. For many days and nights, Jon Connington did not sleep, riding with the same speed as before. When Jon Connington reached the city, he collapsed from his horse and begun sleeping. Rhaegar Targaryen was there to welcome him. Rhaegar thought 'What must Jon have been doing that took so long? We are already on the third bout! Either way, atleast he is here after all'

Rhaegar smiled and helped Connington to his feet, the Griffin laughed and yawned.

"At your service, my Prince!" Connington collapsed into the earth again, his face filled with mud.

And so, Stannis and Jon Connington, the two comrades in the Stormlands, walked different paths. Yet, both men were destined to meet again. So dawned the legend of the Griffin, he who pierced through the heavens, and left **fire** behind his trail. This figure would define the age of chaos that followed.


	12. Blue Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert meets his lady

The valiant and charming knight, Jaime Lannister, had already unhorsed the four sons of Lord Whent. The knighting of the young lion by King Aerys left a mark of pride for House Lannister, and left a mark of dishonor for Lord Tywin. In the near North, by the town of Moat Caillin, two friends would be witness to a particular mark of destiny itself: The beautiful Lyanna Stark.

"Come back here!" Robert shouted from the top of his lungs, charging headfirst into the long furcoat of a particular woman. Robert tore the Wolfmask that she had been wearing, revealing her long red hair and deep green eyes. Ned Stark pondered

"What is a Wildling doing in Moat Caillin" Ned pointed to the woman

"How do you know she's a wildling?" Replied Robert, raising an eyebrow

"My father took me to hunting trips in the Far North, just by the wall. I know their face. Let me deal with her"

"Don't tell me you'll behead someone again, Ned" Robert smirked

Ned proceeded to slap the girl, and raised her by the throat. Ned fiercely asked the girl

"Why are you here, Wildling?"

The girl burst into tears and coughed, barely able to speak

"M-m'lord, release me! I-I just wants to know the world!" the girl's tears seeped through Ned's glove

Ned released the girl and spoke again

"Are you some sort of Wildling cartographer?" He smirked "I'll give you a chance to head y'bum right back to the Wall, else I might just give y'to one of the guardsmen"

"I's rather die than go back to that frozen wasteland! Raise your bloody sword and kill me right here and now!" The wildling held back her tears and stared at the wolf

"Very well" Ned kicked her to the ground and prepared to behead the girl, she closed her eyes and grit her teeth. Yet as he prepared to bring it down, he was suddenly pushed aside by Robert

" _Leave her be_ , Ned! It's just a bloody girl, I'm sure she won't be raping folk and burning houses!" Robert looked towards the girl and raised his hand, she ran away.

"What's your bloody problem Robert? We here never let Wildlings go beyond the wall!" Ned and Robert argued back and forth "O' for fuck's sake, Ned, she doesn't even have a weapon on her!"

Their argument was cut short by a beautiful song coming from the southern ponds, the captivating song forces Robert to walk towards it's direction, Ned is confused and ponders 'Where is he going?' before following along

"O' m' beautiful, O' m' lord" the singing was clearly from a woman, yet the mixture of yodeling and falsetto made it powerful and unique. This beauty was unique to none other than the sister of Eddard Stark, Lyanna. The _blue rose_ tamed Robert's thunder, and as her singing turned into humming, Robert approached her.

"My lady, your voice is-is" Robert stuttered, not knowing what to say, Lyanna giggled and replied

"You must be my brother's foster friend? Robert was it?" Robert's cheeks turned red, and he smiled nervously. Ned approached and patted Robert on the back

"You don't know her? That's my sister!" Ned laughed and winked at his sister, she winked back.

"Now, I'm sure you'll be in for a surprise, Robert. Come, I'm sure father will be here at any time" Robert looked on in confusion, Lyanna looked down and returned to the castle, followed by Ned and Robert.

The trio heard a thundering laugh, an old greybearded man shouted

"Children, what took you so long?!" Rickard Stark drank his fill in one go, wiping the droplets of wine off his beard. Eyeing over Ned, he saw the red face of Robert, and spat out his drink.

"Robert! O' do I have a annoucement for ya, son!" Rickard got up from his chair and hugged the man. He grabbed Lyanna and Robert with both arms and shouted

"I suppose Jon doesn't want y'two to know, bugger it! Y'are getting married!" Both gasped, while Ned smiled.

Lyanna frowned and stuttered "B-but, I thought I was getting wed to Lord Tully's son?"

"Seems like he didn't accept it, either way, Robert is a much better suitor for you, dear daughter" Rickard gave his daughter a big smile, alongside Robert.

"Now son, you be knowin' y'my Ned's favorite. However, you best not be seeing any whores from now on, elsewise you'll be gettin' this" Rickard closed his fists, both laughed it off, while Lyanna frowned.

Ned comforted his sister, whispering into her ear "Father always knows best, sister. I know Robert, and I know I can change him. I think you two will eventually go hand in hand" Lyanna attempted to force a smile, yet simply sighed.

"Now, methinks it's best you two get wed in the Southernly fashion, though I'd prefer that you'd be gettin' it in Winterfell. I've heard Harrenhal will host all great lords and ladies of the South! It's only a few days ride from Moat Caillin"

Robert nodded and added "Yes, it is a great idea!", the young trio rushed out of the room, Rickard winked at Ned and shouted "You best be watching over 'em, son!"

As the trio arrived at the stables. Robert decided to carry Lyanna Stark with his two hands, the lady gasped, and Robert put her down "You'd prefer riding alone?"

Lyanna gave Robert a quick nod and got atop a fair pony, while Robert and Ned chose a brown and black horse respectively. As the trio stormed from the castle, they saw the many swamps of the Neck in the distance. Lyanna's fear and disgust could be felt by Robert and Ned alike.

"I know a shortcut, follow me!" Ned exclaimed. The trio galloped through the dirt and mud, not quite knowing where they were going, yet the light of sun pointed towards their destiny.

It is in this turn of events that one can only ponder: Was the Storm tamed? Or was this simply the beginning of a tragedy? Yet, destiny had it that the **Blue Rose** and the **Rampaging Storm** would crusade into something anew. Yet, no-one truly knew what that was. Alas, it is only a matter of time before this _crisis_ was decided.


	13. Griffin amidst the Storm

"Your bout was excellent, my lord" Jon Connington congratulated Rhaegar Targaryen, the recent unhorsing of Ser Oswell Whent by the Prince advanced him to the quarters, soon enough, he would be matched against Lord Yohn Royce.

"No doubt, you will win against Lord Royce aswell" Richard Lonmouth giggled. Rhaegar Targaryen removes his helmet and reveals his lush white hair, smiling, he moves his lips and said quickly

"I have heard you were in the court of Robert Baratheon?" Rhaegar smiled, Jon Connington hesitated to say anything, thinking about his time with Stannis

"Nay, it wasn't Robert. It was his younger brother, Stannis Baratheon. Robert is being fostered in the Vale by Lord Arryn" Rhaegar's eyes wildened, his smile immediately vanished, the Prince struggled to speak

"Th-that name is strange. I don't know what it is, but that name strikes a **fear** , as if I have already battled against him. Jon, please do not acquaint yourself with that man again!" Rhaegar's fear and uneasiness was met with curiosity by both Connigton and Lonmouth

"Let me get you some tea, my lord" said Lonmouth, Rhaegar shook his head and removed his breastplate and chainmail. The gallop of horses created a dust cloud in the distance, whence Jon looked into it, he could clearly see Stannis' face, looking down on him, before the cloud vanished. Jon had thought he was hallucinating, then asked himself _'This guilt, is, is strange...As if Stannis were still here, chastising me'_   his thoughts devolved and he walked towards the tavern.

"You know what! I'll bet a hundred coins for myself!" shouted Lord Mace Tyrell, laughing alongside Robert Baratheon and Eddard Stark. Benjen and Lyanna were playing dice in the fareast corner, while Howland Reed and Yohn Royce discussed about matters of the state.

The old lord Royce was rather impressed with the shrewdness displayed by the young lord of the Neck "I know Rhaegar for a valiant knight, aye, a knight with the same valor as **Maegor** , 'tis one will bring our country much closer together" Reed giggled while Royce looked around. Knights bearing the banners and standards of all houses were drinking and fraternizing with one another, in these times, everyone could forget about the state of war and chaos with a mere drop of Arbor wine. Even those who scarred and injured eachother could be mistaken as friends.

Jon Connington knew tournies for this phenomenon, yet in Harrenhal this presence of apparent friendship and comradery was tenfold. It is as if there was a metaphorical shield surrounding the city, even though outside, the peasants suffered. It was not uncommon for knights to quit their quarters and have their way with the peasant women in the out-towns, and neither was it uncommon for knights to have 'friendly' duels which often resulted in death, yet all was in good fervor and fun.

Yet, Connington could still feel a permanent spirit following him around, he thought 'Perhaps the droplet will make me forget aswell, eh?'

Connington ordered hard ale, then once again, and again. Soon enough, he would find himself arm-wrestling with Robert Baratheon, unaware of his surroundings.

"Heh, you're not half-bad" Robert and Jon locked eyes, Lord Baratheon could already see the flame within Jon's eyes, yet he struggled as if he were pulling up a cow. As Robert wrestled Jon's hand to the other end of the table, the wood shattered and the iron cups were sent flying, dropping wine and ale throughout the room.

"Griffin, if you'd been more sober, I wouldn't have stood a chance!" Robert loudly laughed alongside the other knights, he then pointed his finger and said "However, I'd just have punched your row of teeth then!" Robert laughed, however, Connington looked upon Robert with a great disdain. These two had a negative chemistry, uncomforting the other knights.

Lyanna and Benjen frowned at the gathering of knights and chattered

"I got no idea why father chose him of all people" said Benjen, Lyanna slapped his mouth shut and whispered softly

"Honor" Lyanna said, Benjen nodded and stood silent. Loud thuds could be heard outside, as soon as the men noticed the sounds, the tavern's door barged open. Brandon Stark had come with the finest ale from Deepwood Motte, the best Northern ale available, the Glovers themselves claimed that the ale was mixed with the blood of bears, this is taken as an offense by the Mormonts.

Robert gave Brandon a powerful hug and shouted "TIME TO REFILL BOYS!"

The men excitingly took their turns in filling their iron cups with the hard ale. As the men started drinking, most passed out, including Yohn Royce and Mace Tyrell. Only Jon Connington and Robert Baratheon remained awake, locking eyes with one another. Jon Connington said softly

"Your brother's a whole more intimidating than ye" the Griffin smirked, this propelled Robert to give Connington a clean jab across his jaw. Robert wiped the ale from his beard and replied

"Bet he never di-" Robert was punched square in his nose before finishing the sentence. The two men locked arms and growled at eachother, Lyanna, Howland, and Benjen looked on in terror as the two men grunted and growled like wild animals.

"Stop! STOP!" Lyanna shouted, as she did so, Jon Connington managed to break Robert's hold and grasped the man by his neck, choking him. Robert then headbumped and knocked Connington to the ground, the Griffin however kicked through Robert's heel and knocked him into the ground, the two men soon rolled in the floor punching eachother.

Jon Connington managed to grasp Robert's right eye, and pushed his fingers deep inside. Robert screamed in pain, and Connington released him.

"I guess that's settled, then" Jon Connington shouted before collapsing to the ground from Robert's kick. Robert grabbed Connington by his shirt and gouged his front teeth out, Connington responded with an ear-piercing scream, punching Robert back and grabbing hold of the latter's shirt aswell. Suddenly, the tavern's front door barged open, guards surrounded the room and grabbed hold of both men, pulling them away from eachother.

Rhaegar shouted "To harm a royal knight is a crime punishable by death, explain yourself or feel my blade through your throat!" the prince said with a commanding tone. Robert struggled to answer, yet Rhaegar's eyes caught a strong presence inside the room.

Lyanna attempted to speak, yet not even herself could hear the weak ' **Stop** ' coming out from her lips.

The room stood in absolute silence, only the scraping of swords within the scabbard could be heard. The room's energy was painted in red and blue, everyone could feel and even see this. Robert asked himself _'Is this bloody dark magic?'_

Rhaegar approached Lyanna and reached out his hand "You can get out, all of you" Rhaegar looked around the room, the majestic presence of these two energies dancing with one another began to disipate, yet, from now onwards, everyone could feel the majestic chemistry that manifested itself from Lyanna and Rhaegar.

'I suppose this is what I'm here for, after all' Rhaegar smiled, and held his bracelet tight. Lyanna thought the same, and hugged the blue rose by her neck. The dragon and blue rose were destined to fly high in the heavens.

As Connington exited the tavern alongside the other, incoherent drunkards, he could feel a stronger presence in the wind. Even though Connington could still feel the hard ale's effect, the dreadful presence was still following him around. Connington attempted to find the wind's origin. He saw, in a nearby house, a strange standard: A _smiling weirwood_ tree standing in a black background, and a ominous knight carrying it. Jon could almost make out his shape, yet he could only feel a pounding presence in his heart.

"Are you alright, mate?" asked Richard Lonmouth

"It's fine, I'll be excusing myself" Jon Connington rushed to the restroom, yet he could still feel that weirwood looking at him. Connington could now feel something behind him, the gaping hole in his front teeth were hurting like hell, and his head was now pounding aswell. He turned back and drew his sword, shouting "Halt!"

It was only a little girl, begging for change. "Sire, I beg of ye. My mother is very sick, my father was killed by an armored man! We have no food!" Jon Connington sighed and gave the girl a single gold coin, his kindness only foretold doom. The girl started laughing, and vanished into black smoke. Jon Connington gasped in terror and shock "Bl-black magic?" he thought outloud. He could feel a strange grasping behind his crimson cape.

Jon Connington drew his sword and prepared to strike at the stranger behind him, only to find him standing at the tip of his sword. The knight wore the strange standard of the weirwood. His helmet had the shape of a smiling mask. The knight could be no taller than a child and the eyes behind his helmet were pitch black, skin was nowhere to be seen, and a putrid smell of blood and vomit was apparent. 'Th-this can't be a human' Connington thought

" **A fool as always** " his voice was alike an animal mimicking a human voice, alike a deer attempting to imitate his hunter. His voice had no tone, no emotion. Connington felt as if he were about to eaten alive

Instead, the Griffin received a kick straight to the face, knocking him back atleast ten feet. As Connington raised his head, the knight was already gone. Tears ran through the Griffin's face, and he attempted to wipe them off. Even after this, the presence was not gone, and Connington could now see a pitch black aura rampaging through the city.

Thus is the untold story of the Tourney of Harrenhal, the tale of the mysterious Knight of the Laughing Tree. Not one man could pinpoint what he was, and only one man would ever truly know.


	14. Laughing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beastly mystery knight known as the Laughing Tree blemishes the tourney

"Halt at once!" shouted Lewyn Martell, before him he could see the Laughing Tree and the strange and gloomy armor he wore. The knight laughed

" **I come here to fight for the Lord of the Neck's honor. Allow me through or I will strike through** " The knight's black aura flew throughout the street.

Lewyn Martell expected his knights to laugh and prepare for battle, yet this was not the case. His knights were frozen in shock, unable to fight or speak. As Lewyn Martell looked in their eyes, he too was immobile. The knight of the laughing tree passed through them as if they were merely statues. When he was gone, noone knew what had happened, except for Lewyn.

"L-let's go back to the prince" Lewyn and his knights rode through the streets, yet Lewyn could still sense that black aura.

"That thing in the distance creeps me out, s-ser!" One of the knights shivered, looking at the deep black aura moving wildly

"Collect yourselves! We are knights not little girls!" Martell's voice was not as strong as he expected it to be

Prince Rhaegar and Lonmouth reunited with Connington, Rhaegar asked worringly "What happened? Seems like you've seen a ghost or something" Connington gasped and caught his breath "You feel it aswell, don't you? M'prince?"

Rhaegar was confused, still, he could feel a strange energy coming towards the stadium. Rhaegar said unto his two squires "Get on your horses, we'll be returning to the stadium. Now!" the trio rode as fast as they could.

  
"Your grace, it seems as though we have a mystery knight!" Owen Merryweather whispered into the mad king's ear "Ahaha. I miss seeing those, very well then! Let's see how he fares"

The knight of the laughing tree stood before the audience, he shouted with his beast-like voice " **I fight for the honor of Howland Reed!** " Lord Reed gulped, Ned asked him "You know that man?" Howland shook his head and replied "He scares me, Ned..."

Robert then laughed "Scares ye? He sounds fucking funny to me!" Lyanna whisked Robert's coat, scowling at him "Come'on! How's that not funny?"

"My name is Leslyn Haigh! I am the brother of Lord Ronnel Haigh, and I defend the honor of House Frey!" The two bolted their horses, and prepared their lances. This joust was coming up to be intense.

"Mystery knight, I will have your standard as a gift for Lord Frey!" Haigh charged carelessly, while the mystery knight didn't even flinch. As their two lances met, the result was clear. Haigh, knocked from his horse, his armor almost broken, and his lance shattered by the hoofs of the laughing tree's horse.

" **King Aerys! In three bouts I will have defeated three knights, make fair and allow three knights to challenge me**!" Aerys laughed out loud

"I will grant thy wish, yet if you do not defeat them within a single joust, I will have your head!" While these words came out of his mouth, king Aerys could feel fear building up within.

The knight of the laughing tree nodded slowly and stayed on his horse. Lord Bam Blount was the next to joust the knight, the lord had a small neck and a enormous jaw, he shouted from the top of his lungs

"It will be an honor to give your grace the head of this ruffian!" The Knight silently bowed while Bam scoffed, they then prepared for the bout.

" **Left wind, rising** " the Laughing Tree whispered, Bam Blount's lance was now being pushed downwards, the lord gasped as he was unable to lift it back up again, seeing the lance slowly make it's way towards him, Bam could see his life flash before him, tears fell from his eyes and soon everything was black. His neck was pierced with the lance's prick, making a hole wide enough that his trachea could be seen.

The sons of Bam screamed in horror, calling for their father, alas it was too late. The king laughed outloud and applauded the knight of the laughing tree "Why have these useless knights when I can have you? After the final joust you'll be in my personal guard!". One of Lord Blount's sons, Boros, looked up and picked up his elder brother's sword from the hilt, throwing it at the knight. The throw barely missed, and the boy was seized by knights and thrown into the jails.

Eddard wondered 'How come the king can claim righteousness, yet when a boy attempts to claim revenge for his father, he is mercilessly thrown into a jail cell filled with the lowest of the low?' Robert smashed the wine bottle he had been drinking.

"Y'know what Ned? 'Tis a bunch of rubbish! That boy don't deserve to be alongside criminals, he deserves to have that bastard's skull as a cup! I won't stand for this" Robert stood up and left to the entrance, Eddard grabbed him by his coat "Let's wait until the third bout, atleast", Robert smirked

" _You think I'm referring to the Laughing Tree fucker_?" Ned gasped, _'Surely he doesn't mean. Even a rumor like that is punishable by the worst of deaths'_ Robert pushed Ned aside and exitted the stadium. Ned looked outside, hoping Robert wouldn't vent to anyone else. In the distance he could see the prince and his squires entering the stadium. Ned wondered once again 'Shouldn't they be at the restroom?', looking back towards the seats, he could see that Howland and Lyanna were already gone.

Howland was hyperventilating, Lyanna attempted to give him water yet he spat it out. Reed vomited a **black puss** on the restroom floor "W-we need to get out of here! Th-that man" Howland looked down to the floor, spotting the black puss that had come out of his mouth. He passed out on the floor and was carried out by Benjen and Lyanna.

Benjen asked his sister "What in the name of our father is going on? Sister, what is that black puss", Lyanna looked at her brother dead in the eye, and said with the color from her eye gone "We need to go"

Rhaegar and Jon could see the trio making their way back, the prince could see Lyanna's colorless face, his face was red in anger. Rhaegar shouted in fury to the peasants "Listen up! I am Prince Rhaegar of Dragonstone, I hereby order thee to follow me into the arena, where we shall deliver heavenly punishment to the evil that haunts this town!" the peasants were confused and they asked

"M'prince, what do you mean by evil?"

"A _demon_! There is a _demon_ in this town!"

The peasants were doubtful, and few followed suit alongside the prince.

In the arena, the knight was already being applauded and cheered on by the king, most of the audience was now terrified, few dared to cheer or speak up. The knight of the laughing tree had now claimed his third joust, and the great-grandson of Walder Frey, Edwyn Frey, lay almost dead in the ground, carried away by the medics. King Aerys ordered his subjects to throw flowers at the knight, yet only one made into the knight's hand. As the knight grabbed the flower, it immediately began to rot, and was quickly thrown away aswell.

" **Your grace, may I speak**?" the knight said

The King watched on with wild eyes, he howled like a dog "Yes! You may speak whatever you like!"

  
" **You have quite a pathetic realm, eh? Then again, the sheep are always alike the shepherd** " King Aerys' mouth dropped, he whined

"H-how dare you? Kingsguard, t-take his head! Take his head right now!"

Lord Commander Gerold Hightower, Arthur Dayne, Barristan Selmy, and Jaime Lannister all jumped into action, yet the knight of the laughing tree simply jumped into the audience, fleeing away and scattering the king's subjects in fear. He jumped down from the stadium, unharmed and still galloping.

Prince Rhaegar and his two squires along with 5 peasants stormed into the stadium

"Father! Where is he?"

Aerys did not respond, his mouth was wide open and he bellowed in shock.

"Jon, Lonmouth! We'll split, you two will march into the east while I will march into the west! We will surround the demon. Men of Harrenhal, take the spare horses and follow me!"

Lord Commander Hightower motioned to his Kingsguard to get into position. Harlan Grandison galloped to the southwest with 30 men, Barristan Selmy marched to the north with 50 men, Jonothor Darry galloped to the south with 20 men, Arthur Dayne galloped to the west with 15 men, and Oswell Whent went to the east with 25 men. Lewyn Martell and Gerold Hightower went to guard the northern and southern gates of Harrenhal with 80 and 90 men respectively, while Jaime Lannister guarded the King with 35 men.

"Did you know about him, Martell?" Hightower asked

"I saw him, yet we were completely immobile" Martell looked down in shame

"I did also feel weak while confronting him, and the crowd as a whole. That man, he doesn't feel human, or should I say, **It** "

  
Gerold Hightower could watch over the whole of Harrenhal from the walls, and even then he couldn't spot the Laughing Tree, _'mayhaps the patrols have caught him already'_ he thought.

Jonothor Darry's kneecap was sprained, his armour was busted, and he could feel death approaching.

"To waste steel on such a worthless knight..." The laughing tree galloped off. The 20 armoured knights that had followed Jonothor, all gutted or mutilated, dying on the ground, groaning and moaning. Jonothor sillently cried on the floor. Jon Connington could be seen galloping in the distance.

Seeing the carnage, the Griffin's fury only grew stronger, Lonmouth pleaded to his friend "Jon, please stop! We have no chance against that-that hellish fiend, let's retreat and wait for the Kingsguard to solve this!"

"Don't you see, Lonmouth, those corpses on the distance are the Kingsguard!" Connington shouted angrily, Lonmouth gasped "Y-you're right. H-how, it's not possible!"

"Let's hope that Rhaegar has changed directions by now" Jon Connington said with a concerned tone, his sweat flew in the wind.

The Prince raised his standard, even now he could see the energy that emanated from the demon knight, constantly moving. Yet, now it had stopped, it seemed as though the knight had been stopped by something, or someone.

"Let's not waste any time, now's our chance" The peasants cheered their prince on as they galloped towards the northernmost edge of the town

" **Why are you doing this? You know I can't kill you**!" the laughing tree shouted, yet Robert would not move.

"Stop! Just STOP!" Robert cried, a lighting strike struck into the asphalt, the knights and kingsguard could all see, and they all moved towards it.

The knight of the laughing tree began to disintegrate, a black essence flying into the air, Jon Connington and Richard Lonmouth could see it clearly now. Tears flowed from Jon Connington's eyes, and he dropped from his horse and into his knees.

"G-Goddammit. I am nothing but trouble! Ashara, Rhaegar, all was for not!" said Connington, swallowing his tears. He stood up, looking at the sky. Robert looked at him straight in the eye, and walked away aswell.

"We won't be talking about this..." Robert said in a low tone, unlike of his usual self.

As Rhaegar and the Kingsguard arrived at the scene, only Lonmouth and Connington could be seen, there lied the armour and standard of the Knight of the Laughing Tree. Rhaegar yelped in joy

"You did it! You killed that thing!" Rhaegar hugged Connington, yet the Griffin was motionless. Rhaegar looked at his friend in the eyes, and asked, now troubled by Connington's appearance "What happened, brother?", Connington pushed the prince aside

"M'prince, I'll be leaving. I'll be going back to the roost"

"Wait, I haven't rewarded you yet, Lord Connington!" The king shouted, happy as ever.

"I honorably decline, your grace" Jon looked one last time at the kingsguard, and Rhaegar, then he left through the north gate.

'Whatever happened to Connington. Best not trouble him, not now' Rhaegar thought, yet he could certainly feel a bit of what Connington was feeling. A dreadful essence.

What truly happened in Harrenhal was covered up by the king, the mystery knight was hidden as a simple footnote, and the death of Bam was paid to House Blount in reparations. Yet, Connington, Robert, and Lonmouth would be the only people who truly knew what had transpired that fateful day.


	15. Stag and Dragon

A **black** void, sucking everything in. The grass, the rabbits, the deer, the birds, the sea, and the trees. The horses and knights attempt to flee, yet are sucked nonetheless. _Is it not better jump in_?

" **Nay** " said Stannis, his horse galloping in the wind, everything sucked in. Stannis closed his eyes, his horse already dead, Stannis slashed against the void.

Stannis began hyperventilating, sweating and attempting to breathe in, his bed was wet. Patrek stormed in the room with a cup of water to his lord.

"Milord! You have awakened, I'd thought you'd died..." Patrek cleaned the vomit off Stannis' clothes, and gave him the cup of water. Stannis drank and swallowed

"This...Is nothing, my squire" Stannis looked into the celling, and ordered his squire out of the room. He contemplated

"What am I missing out on?" Stannis closed his eyes and went back to sleep, it was already morning.

In Harrenhal, after the vanishing of the mysterious Knight of the Laughing Tree, the King issued a official "investigation" into the story. Unsurprisingly, the knight of the Laughing Tree was ultimately made into a simple shenanigan by the local knightry of Harrenhal, his identity unknown and not important. Unlike many other mystery knight stories, the Knight of the Laughing Tree would ultimately become irrelevant in the records of history and folklore, a mere verse in the Records of the Ancient Maester written in 298 AC. Following the incident, Jaime Lannister would be sent back to King's Landing, to protect the queen Rhaella and her child and grandchildren.

It was a pitch black sky, stars covered every single window and balcony, wine was drunk and fancy hats were worn by every man and woman. This was a great feast, likely to make the people forget the incident.

  
"I'll blame that boy Lannister for this incident! I'm sure it was one of his friends from Casterly Rock, or maybe it was one of Tywin's soldiers!" Aerys scowled

Owen whispered into his ear "Your Grace, to blame him as the Mystery Knight, that would surely bring shame to the posterity of House Lannister. It is not as if your scribes were present here, even if they were, they would surely have utmost loyalty to the word of the crown" Owen eyed on Pycelle drinking a fair cup of "water", it seemed as though the king had forgotten about him.

"Ah yes, that is a good idea. You are a much better Hand than that bastard Tywin!" Aerys took a moment in the table to cheer the name of Owen Merryweather as one of his honors "Let us drink in his honor!" he shouted.

After finishing his cup of wine, Rhaegar said in his heavenly voice "Father, as a parting gift to Ser Jaime Lannister, I would wish to grant him a song. As mother is not here, mayhaps Jaime can recant this to her?" some of the guests laughed slightly, and Aerys scoffed "Go ahead, do as you please"

The prince cleared his throat and grabbed his lyre, he did not sing, yet gave a beautiful tune to his song, that alone was enough to bring Lyanna close to tears. As Rhaegar began to sing, even the men could not help themselves but focus completely on the words coming out his lips

"You were close to me, now you're far far away, what tragedy 'tis bestruck us?" Rhaegar continued, his lyre now began to shift tunes "To sail the seas, to fly away, all is the same with you. Yet now that you're gone I'm stuck in place, at 'tis pace, what have I left?" Lyanna and the other women began crying, Benjen smirked and giggled at this sight. Lyanna poured wine over her brother's head, refusing to speak with anyone else. Robert attempted to comfort her, yet was refused with a slight push.

A single tear fell from Robert's eye, and he did not wipe. The cheerful man who could never cry, Rhaegar's song alone was not enough to bring him to this. Robert drinked the wine to drown his feelings away, as Rhaegar finished his song, applause could be heard from all 'round the room, including from Robert. Aerys drank his cup once again, and slowly applauded his son. Soon, the guests began to dance, Robert could see Eddard with a silver-haired girl, her beauty was clearly more than that of Lyanna, Robert smiled at Eddard, and then looked away. Girls flirted with him, yet he did not respond.

Robert, was now at the balcony, looking at the stars. He could see two starts getting brighter and brighter, while the others around it dimmed. Soon, the Prince walked into the balcony aswell.

"Lord Baratheon, it is a surprise to see you here" Rhaegar smiled weakishly, Robert kept looking at the skies

"M'prince, do you enjoy looking at the nightsky, aswell?" Rhaegar nodded "It is one of my few pleasures, my lord"

Robert chuckled "I thought you'd have a lot more pleasures" Rhaegar crossed his arms

"What is true pleasure? This 'pleasure' surely isn't it, nay, not since I was a boy have I experienced this so-called pleasure"

"My prince, to simply live is to have a great pleasure!" Robert exclaimed, the two stars shined brighter

"I'd think starving children in Flea Bottom wouldn't agree with you"

"But they surely are joyful are they not? After all, to live a simple life, with not many luxuries, not many counsels, yet one and decisive duty: survive. To simply survive, I'd like that life!" Robert raised his eyebrow

"That is the difference between joy and pleasure. One can be pleased yet not joyful, one can be joyful yet not pleased. But both are missing something" Rhaegar looked into the night sky, slightly smiling

"Which would you say you are" Robert asked

"Neither, I am simply one of the dimming stars in the sky" Rhaegar replied, then returned to the feast, Robert thought outloud

"That man..That one is my _equal_ " Robert followed back into the feast, ordering 25 full bottles of ale, before he knew, he'd alreay passed out. To drink away one's pain, it is effective, yet eventually the ale will run out. Robert and Rhaegar, these two troubled men were yet to find their true path under heaven. Yet, did they ever find it?


	16. Pride of the Wolf

Jaime Lannister rode out from Harrenhal at dawn, his horse was the finest stallion from the Westerlands, the white knight and the white horse made a great pairing for the ladies who were outside to give the young knight his parting gifts. He carried many flowers and a finely-made pottery depicting a lion on his bag. Though Jaime Lannister had not smiled once leaving.

"Now that the tourney is out of the way I can properly realize my stupid mistake" Jaime whined far away from Harrenhal, the sight of the God's Eye made him remember the Sunset Sea, yet now he would only face the Narrow Sea, for the remainder of his life.

"Damn you Cersei...Damn your stupid plots and damn your _pretty_ face!" Jaime shouted

By the morning, Harrenhal was bustling in activity. Now would be the antepenultimate round, between Brandon Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen.

Barristan said unto Rhaegar "Brandon is a courageous and skilled northman, yet he is missing something my prince"

"What is that?" the Prince took a sip of water, Barristan raised his finger "He misses reflection, he knows you very well, yet he does not know himself. You do not know much about him, but you know about yourself. That is what truly makes a knight!"

"Do I?" Rhaegar took back his bag and climbed his horse, he briefly looked into the southern sky, wondering ' _What have I accomplished here_?', Rhaegar took off with his horse, towards the stadium.

"Robert, please tell me you'll be alright" Ned tried to carry his old friend as he stumbled around, drunk and naked. "Aaagghh, Yohn where ares ye bloody bastard owes me money" Robert fell to the ground, Lyanna and Benjen looked on shamefully as they walked on, Howland looked on from his bedroom window, too scared to get out.

Ned carried his friend back to the inn, it was clear that Robert was too drunk to attend anything. He hired a whore to comfort Robert, and stormed out of the inn, towards the stables.

"Anyways, that song Rhaegar sang at the feast, pretty shitty eh?" Lyanna slapped her brother straight in the face, he moaned and mouthed "Sorry"

Ned arrived at Brandon's pavilion, there Ned prepared his brother's armor and cleaned his lance, Brandon asked his brother "Do you know the Prince, brother?"

Ned replied "Nay, I don't, though it seems he only beat Yohn through pure luck alone, elder brother" Brandon placed his finger in his temple and wondered "Is it luck though? To me he seems like a trained knight, after all, he was fostered by Barristan Selmy"

"There's probably nothing much you should worry about, Bran, what you should be worrying about is Arthur and Barristan.

"I suppose that is true" Brandon stood up and hugged his brother "This tourney will be the _pride_ of the North, Ned, even if I do not win!"

"Good luck" Ned whispered into his brother's ear

Brandon and Rhaegar faced off against one another, Brandon's armor was shaped alike a wolf, with the helmet having the face and eyes of a wolf. It's mouth being the breathing space for Brandon. Rhaegar's was that of a dragon, the Dragon's wings atop his helmet, and scales across his breastplate. Brandon mouthed the words "Got no chance"

As the first bout was announced with trumpets, Rhaegar and Brandon raised their lances, they looked each other in the eye and crossed. No hit, they both missed. Rhaegar thought 'This will be hard'

Yohn Royce patted Ned on the back "Your brother is damn good! That little bratty prince has got no chance" the lord of the Runestone was cautious not to say this too loudly. Ned chuckled and nodded, yet worry could be seen in his face.

By the second bout, Brandon and Rhaegar missed eachother yet again, yet Rhaegar's horse only got more tired, while Brandon's was still full of stamina and, most of all, stronger. Brandon's stallion was given to him by Robert, a fine golden stallion from the Dornish Marshes. The cheers for Brandon were louder and louder, and only sillence could be heard from Rhaegar's camp.

In the third bout, Rhaegar's fate had seemed sealed, Rhaegar's lance was lowered by his horse's tiredness, while Brandon had a fully raised lance. Rhaegar attempted to desperately raise his lance, clashing it with Brandon's, the two lances intensenly clashed, yet within a few seconds Rhaegar's was broken. The prince barely avoided being unhorsed. It seemed as though the joust was already over.

Brandon was given a flower from Ashara Dayne, and he blowed a kiss towards her, even Ser Oswell Whent of the kingsguard was now cheering the Northern heir. Yet Aerys shouted "Wh-Why are you cheering him!? If you do that again I'll have your head, Whent!" Oswell Whent shamefully lowered his head and went back to rearing for Rhaegar. Barristan chuckled "So it seems that Brandon's fate is sealed then" Arthur Dayne replied in confusion "What do you mean?"

"You see, once a first-time knight has been bolstered by cheers, he is like to lower his guard. To be cheered is truly a new knight's greatest curse. Although Brandon is not a knight, this applies the same to him" Dayne nodded "You're right, though we can't be sure, Ser"

"Aye that is true" Replied Barristan "Yet I have a strong feeling about it!"

Rhaegar replaced his lance for a finer one, with a spearhead made of a eucalyptus from the Vale. The fourth bout would likely be the final one, now. Brandon and Rhaegar bowed to eachother one last time, and charged. Brandon raised his lance, yet saw that Rhaegar had not done the same. Brandon thought ' _What is he doing? Has he given up already_?' Brandon's lance was now suddenly versatile.

' _Perfect_ ' thought Rhaegar, as the two lances clashed, Brandon's was smashed, and Rhaegar's eucalyptus spearhead smashed through Brandon's armour, knocking him to the ground. Gasps of surprise and jeers could be heard from the crowd. Many shouted " **Cheater!** ", and Yohn Royce left the stadium, encouraging Ned to come with him. Yet Ned simlpy said to the Runestone lord "My lord, I think it was clear from the beginning that Rhaegar's skill was unmatched, I am sure Brandon will accept the result, aswell"

Rhaegar was given no flowers from the ladies, except one single red flower from Lyanna Stark, to the surprise of Benjen. The two smiled at eachother, and the two energies, blue and red, could be sensed by Benjen and Ned both. Benjen thought ' _So, is this their fate_?'

These two passionate energies galloped with one another in the sky. Aye, from now on, it seemed that the fate of these two were sealed. The fair northerner Lyanna, and the gallant prince Rhaegar. Aerys could see this, and Owen whispered unto his ear "Your grace, mayhaps it would be best to invite the lady Elia to the stadiums, from now on?" Aerys agreed "Aye, aye, I don't like what my boy be doing. Either way, as long as there are other women cheering for him there is no worry!" It seemed as though the king had mistook the jeers from the crowd as legitimate cheers.

Was it destiny that brought Brandon's defeat, or was it sheer luck? Either way, had Brandon been just a bit more luckier, mayhaps _chaos_ could have been avoided, atleast for a little longer...


	17. Shame at Dawn

"This tea is very good, my prince" said the fair Lyanna, Rhaegar refilled her cup

"I'd thought we'd be drinking wine" Lyanna asked, Rhaegar chuckled "Wine has lost it's taste, to me. After drinking it my whole life, it seems unpleasant, compared to this Rhoynish tea"

Lyanna nodded, the tea made her calm and serene "I don't remember this feeling since father used to take the boys hunting in the far north, I'd use to join them, even though Brandon was most displeased"

" _This is what life comes down to_ " Rhaegar calmly said, closing his eyes "It is a shame that others could never experience this feeling, though"

"What do you mean?" Lyanna replied "Lord Yohn and father, the king and the kingsguard, they can all afford it the same, I am sure they would have this same serene experience"

Rhaegar laughed "Nay, I'm not talking about the highborn. I'm talking about the lowborn all around us. To live only to work and eventually die. I am not sure we should be considered blessed, or cursed to have been born in a castle"

Rhaegar gave a sip of his tea to one of the serving maids, the maid blushed and stormed out of the room. Rhaegar had already finished his tea, and Lyanna aswell

"Thank you, my prince" Rhaegar brushed it off "Do not call me prince, just call me Rhaegar. I hate being referred to as a honorific" Rhaegar shook the hands of Lyanna and parted "I'd like we to meet again, Lyanna". She nodded and left the room aswell.

Lyanna could feel a warmth in her heart, and in her soul, as if father or Brandon were holding her. She had never felt the same with Robert. Lyanna left Rhaegar's pavilion with a serene smile. Ned went to ask his sister what had happened "What took you so long to join us? Where were you?"

"Oh, it was nothing, the Prince wanted to thank me for giving him that flower" Ned raised his eyebrow in disbelief "Really?"

"Stop, brother. It was nothing more, we had some tea there" Ned rolled his eyes "Alright, alright. I won't tell Robb"

"Tell him about what? Me drinking some tea with Rhaegar?" Before his sister could say anything else, he said "Even if that is the truth, Robert would never believe it" Ned crept closer

"Do you know what Robert does to unfaithful women? I've seen one with no teeth, and a split tongue" Lyanna gagged in disgust " _Right_...But I am not a **whore**!" Lyanna stormed off and shouted

"Ned, I'll be going" She had the same disgust in her face. Robert was in the distance, he shouted "Hey! Where are you going, love?" Lyanna stopped and was hugged and kissed by Robert

"You took a long damn time! Last night was hell, Ned hired a beautiful woman from the inn, yet, I could not bring myself to sleep with her. You are the only woman I'll ever lay with!" Lyanna had only a frown on her face

In the tents up the road, there flew the sword and falling star, on the lilac. Ashara held her hands on Arthur's chest "Promise me. Promise me that you will win, for us!" 'tis was now the penultimate round, with three men coming atop: Barristan Selmy, Arthur Dayne, and Rhaegar Targaryen. The sword of the morning was poised against the prince.

"I will" Arthur held his sister's hand with his steel glove. The shining sword will be the bane of the prince's luck. As Arthur Dayne mounted atop his horse, Ashara shouted with all her breath "The Warrior bless you!"

Yet Arthur did remember Aerys' orders "You'll lose! Those are your orders! The last round shall be between my son and Ser Barristan!" the sword of the morning could not believe that his king could be so cowardly as to intervene in the duel of two knights, yet his loyalty to the king was unwavering.

The stadium was filled to see the duel between the fair prince and the sword of the morning, this was the most anticipated joust in recent times. Rhaegar and Arthur locked eyes, and then bowed. Arthur lowered his lance, allowing Rhaegar to unhorse him. It was as simple as that, the Sword, face down in the mud, ashamed. The cheers for the prince were now as loud as ever, and the fight that would come between Barristan and Rhaegar would rival that of the ancients in terms of popularity. Aye, indeed, yet the pride of the Sword of the Morning would forever be tainted.

The interference of Aerys was obvious to some, and Ashara laid eyes on the king and thought ' _How much did you give my brother? a thousand, tenfold? You are truly the greatest **scroundel**_ '' she scoffed.

The culprits of this joust were unrevealed, and Rhaegar's legend as a knight surpassing that of all the Kingsguard had it's groundwork laid. Yet the upcoming joust between Rhaegar and Barristan would truly decide the young knight's posterity, for his father did not meddle in it, and even favoured the Bold against his own son. Perhaps, after all that had happened, the following joust did not matter at all, contrary to the belief of _posterity_. Though what happened after the joust, did indeed matter


	18. The Final Joust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day all smiles died

The dawn broke, now was to be the final day of the joust. Many were already preparing to leave after that night's feast. Whoever won would have their name carved in songs and poems. The Prince and the Bold Knight, two archetypes who were not to be.

Barristan convened with his squire Donnel Swann. Barristan was uneasy with the defeat of Lord Dayne and knew of Aerys' expectations. It wouldn't matter if he beat Rhaegar or not, as long as the tilt was entertaining that would greatly please King Aerys. Anything less and Barristan feared what would happen in the way back to King's Landing

Donnel told his master "My lord, as long as you act to the best of your talent then his grace will be pleased eitherway!" Barristan patted his squire on the head "Of course. However, fighting is not something that is always entertaining" Donnel raised his eyebrow and asked "What do you mean?"

Barristan responded "Usually a fight in the battlefield lasts a single bout before one is unhorsed, I have learned to kill quickly and efficiently, not to show off my skills"

Donnel sighed and nodded "What a shame, so that's the fate of knights then?"

Barristan chuckled "Nay, only if you follow mine path" 

Barristan mounted his stallion and rode off towards the tourney grounds, he was cheered by the many women and boys who truly and deeply adored the knight. There could be no greater honor to be Barristan, and no greater burden aswell. Aye, Barristan truly did not enjoy being the famed knight he was, as his age he would only have a few years left of fight in him, even then he would be stronger than any of the other knights in the king's service.

Meanwhile, Rhaegar waited in his pavillion, motionless. He could only think about Lyanna, he thought outloud "What must I do, Gods? Is this my prophecy, after all?" Rhaegar motioned to Lonmouth and asked him for equipment. Rhaegar would be riding out soon

Rhaegar galloped with melancholy, this was to be his big day, yet the man could feel nothing. While on the road to the stadium, Rhaegar stopped by to meet with Barristan. The two men hugged and stopped to drink wine before the joust.

"This will be the final bout. You have done quite well recently, yet..." Barristan said, he could not collect the right words

"You will beat me. That is clear" the Prince took a sip of wine, Barristan laughed it off, yet the old man did feel uneasy.

"I wonder if you know that, though" Rhaegar took back his bag and climbed his horse, he briefly looked into the southern sky, wondering 'What have I accomplished here?', Rhaegar took off with his horse, towards the stadium. The ladies of the realm showered him and Barristan with flowers as they entered the stadium, the men cheered and Lyanna looked at Rhaegar with a smile, this was the only thing the Prince could notice from the crowd.

Barristan was the shining knight and Rhaegar was the shining prince with a lot of luck, though the crowd cheered more for Barristan than the prince. "Barristan! Barristan! BARRISTAN!" the men shouted with vigor. Lonmouth was uneasy and side by side with Benjen and Lyanna Stark.

"It is an honor to have the squire of Prince Rhaegar with us" Lyanna said humbly, by now Benjen could only think of how he missed the North, and how much he wanted to see father again. Ned was standing with his sister, and eyed Ashara Dayne. The two had recently grown very fond of eachother, Brandon joked that she might well be his wife in the future, and Ned always had a blush in his cheeks when he saw her.

 

Rhaegar and Barristan threw flowers at the audience, and finally bowed to initiate the joust, the final joust. As the announcer counted down for the first bout, Rhaegar looked at the King's bald Eunuch with a scoff, he could not recall his name, but he knew that he ultimately was responsible for the shattering of the Prince's ambition at the tourney. Aye, in truth the Prince had ulterior, "treasonous" motives for calling the tourney with Lord Whent and Oswell. Alas, none of this mattered now

Barristan was the first to make a blow at Rhaegar, nearly unhorsing the prince. This time luck or bribery would have no effect on the outcome of this joust. Rhaegar was ready to accept his defeat as the crowds shouted Ser Barristan's name. Then, Rhaegar heard the soft voice of Lyanna Stark "Win for me, Rhaegar!"

His heart twisted and he blushed. She cared for him after all. His aura bright as flame, and Lyanna froze. Barristan had lost heart after his previous victory, and he now felt a pain in his chest that he could not endure. The third round came and went, the crowds gasped and the king spat out his wine

Rhaegar had beaten Barristan the Bold. The dragon prince looked sternly upon Lyanna Stark, and as he was given the rose to make his queen of love and beauty, he went past his own queen, and gave the blue rose he was bestowed upon to Lyanna. Rhaegar smiled as the crowds once again gasped in shock, and as the king scoffed.

Rhaegar and Lyanna locked eyes, and he blew a kiss. Ned could see that all smiles had died that moment, Elia Martell gave Lyanna a frown, and was comforted by her older brother, the Red Viper too looked on scoff at the Starks. The crowds then shouted in chaos, but Rhaegar and Lyanna cared not. Ice and Fire had eloped, and they would not be separated.

Arthur Dayne whispered to Barristan Selmy as he made his way to the stadium "I fear this may be the Prince's only mistake at this tourney..."

"He's just a boy" replied with Barristan

"Aye. A boy with the weight of the world" Arthur sighed in disappointment. The King shouted for the crowds to break their voice, and made a speech with his wine cup in hand and a big smile 'cross his face, the King thought he would bemused by Rhaegar's victory, but now he realized this was the pride of House Targaryen

"Lords and ladies, sers and smallfolk. This tourney has mayhaps been the greatest in the history of the Seven Kingdoms, aye, I've never had this much fun in recent memory! Alas, it must now come to an end. House Targaryen has once again come out ontop, is this not a sign of the good times to come? Let us all have a parting feast in the night before we leave, and let this day live in memory as the joy of the Seven Kingdoms!"

And the crowds cheered like storm, Rhaegar was showered once again by flowers, but not from his wife or his brother-in-law, nay, he had broken something deep within Elia. But Rhaegar cared not but for Lyanna, his queen of love and beauty, he rode besides her and her family, Robert too was there.

The stag said with laughter "The prince has only paid her due!" though deep down Ned knew that Robert too held Rhaegar with dismay. And later that day Robert would vent to Ned about how he would be the one to smash Rhaegar's skull in, this was after he had drunk about 5 bottles of wine.

Though all was said and done aft the feast that day, the smallfolk and the nobles alike did not know how much this would cost the realm. How truly deep they were in the abyss that would consume them. Thus was set in motion the events where the realm would bleed, and bled it truly did. But the wound was struck in that day, the day all smiles died.


	19. A Fateful Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tourney of Harrenhal comes to a close, yet a new legend begins altogether.

Ned Stark and Ashara Dayne, the two had grown an intimate relationship during the tourney. Yet it was known that House Dayne would never accept to wed their daughter to a Northerner, no matter how prestigious or powerful. Ned jumped into Ashara's room from a ladder given to him by Robert during the night. He waved at her, she was still awake. Ashara said with her fair voice "Why are you here, Ned?"

"Because I know I won't get to see you again" Ned said with his somber voice and embraced Ashara

The two then kissed and laid with eachother 'till the morning broke. Eddard shed bitter tears as he saw the sun rise from the sky, for now he knew he would not see his true love. His heart shattered into a thousand pieces, and pat Ashara in the back, waking her up.

Ned kissed Ashara one last time before leaving with his horse, he could his love's eyes drown with water as he galloped, and soon she too faded into the distance. This would be the last such time Eddard Stark would see Ashara Dayne. Ned had tears in his eyes as he left Harrenhal alongside his sister and brothers, Lyanna too could feel the same as she saw Rhaegar and the royal entourage leave during the feast.

Yet, ultimately, Robert was the most deeply affected. And as the two fosterlings left Lyanna back to the care of her father and brother, Ned could recall that Robert had cried the whole journey through. Jon Arryn could feel the somber darkness in the hearts of the two boys, if he had been to his senses Arryn would have probably not allowed them to go through. Alas what was done was done.

 

Nearby the Crossroads Inn, Jon Connington had been racing back, ahead of the royal entourage and with the absolute drive to return to his castle. He knew what he had seen, and he would deal with it at once. 'He will pay, even if Rhaegar kills me for doing so' Connington thought stoically.

His time with Stannis had teached him that reluctance brings lethargy, and lethargy brings defeat. The griffin would not make the same mistakes he made before, nor would he waste time correcting what he had done previously. And Stannis, Connington would not forget the way he had mistreated him, and most importantly...

Yet suddenly the Griffin could hear the hoof of a horse, and in the nearby gorge he could see a furred rider with the face of a wolf. He squint his eyes and could see lush red hair blowing with the wind. Jon Connington rode nearby to see who was riding, and could see the eyes of the wolf staring down upon him.

Connington trembled as he realized that the rider was likely a bandit as he saw the sling and stones in it's pouch. He drew his sword and closed in ' _If this man alerts his group I am done for_ '. The masked rider withdrew it's sling and a single stone, Jon Connington did not have his helm on and thought it would miss.

Yet miss it did not, a square hit in his temple and Connington was unconscious, hanging on his still galloping horse by his saddle. The assailant rode into the distance and disappeared into the horizon, not wanting to be seen. Connington could still barely make out the shape of a horse before the darkness consumed him, at last did the griffin close his eyes.

Connington woke up at the crossroads inn, his horse had done his job for him and he was now laid in a bed with the attendance of a maid. He couldn't remember what had happened, and he did not even know why he was in the Crossroads in the first place. Connington jumped from his bed and grabbed his maid, she screamed in horror and Connington shouted

"WHERE AM I?" Connington pushed the maid against a wall, she cried out "Y-you were knocked silly in the road so we brought you here!"

Connington released the maid and sat down as she ran away 'Must have been in Rhaegar's entourage, then' he thought ' _What happened in the tourney anyway_?' Connington's thoughts were interrupted as armed men stormed into the room and dragged him out along his horse and belongings. He rode towards King's Landing and would rejoin with Rhaegar and his entourage, though he did not recall anything that happened during or after the tourney.

 

  
The sun rose in Storm's End, and Stannis had just awoken from his slumber, it had been a month since the tourney of Harrenhal, thus many knights and lords were now returning to their keeps. Renly was in the other room playing with his puppy and wooden sword. When Stannis passed by he could hear the swings of Renly's little sword stop, and when he walked out the room he could hear the swings hit the wood again. The boy feared him, and Stannis was ashamed by that. He did not know what Robert had ordered him to do.

As he climbed up the walls of the castle, he could see the banners of Bolling and Wensington, six men in total. He could make out his two cousins and waved to them, which they waved back, he climbed down to meet them, yet he noticed something else in Harlan Wensington's saddle: A captive

The captive had a wolf mask and ragged woolen clothes that could only be from the North. Wensington said "It has been a long time, cousin, but now we are fully committed to aiding y-"

Stannis interrupted his cousin and asked "Who's that on your saddle?"

Wensington unbuckled the captive and dragged him before Stannis "He was suspscious, riding from hill to hill and avoiding the road, think he might be a bandit or something"

"It's not a he, cousin" Stannis removed the wolf mask to reveal a girl with green eyes, a fair face, and lush red hair. He stared her down and rose her to her feet

"Who are you and why are you here? I take it you are a free folk" Stannis eyed her clothing, the girl raised an eyebrow at the word he had used, she nodded and spat out blood "Ya pretty knites roughed me up"

Stannis grabbed the helm of his sword and pointed it at her throat, he then said quietly "Tell me why you crossed the wall, else I'll kill you"

The girl dropped to her feet and stared deep within Stannis' eyes "Then kill me! I's not givin' anyone any satisfaction!"

Stannis smirked and shed his sword "I like you. Since you are unarmed I'll let you go. Yet if you harm my people I will have no mercy" the girl was unchained and returned her horse. She rode away south, towards the cliffs of Storm's End. The girl did not know the place. The guardsmen watching from the wall laughed "Where does she think she's going?" they quipped

Herbert Bolling advised "It would be best you killed her, Wildlings this far south mean no good" Stannis nodded "That is precisely why I let her live"

Bolling stuttered "W-what do you mean?" he did not have any idea what his cousin was implying

The stag replied "She will give me a challenge if she managed to cross the neck and the riverlands unharmed. I like a challenge from time to time, and there haven't been any in a long time" Stannis then led his cousins to their guestrooms and bid them farewell.

Yet Stannis could only ever think of the green eyes and red hair of the Wildling girl he had spared. For a strange reason he could remember every trait of her face and her clothing. Stannis did not know what to think or do, he could only follow his insticts. The lord of Storm's End went to the stables and grabbed his black steed, riding south towards the cliffs, hoping that she was still lost in the wilderness.

And he was right. He could see the girl riding wildly, and she could not locate the Kingsroad. Yet she did notice Stannis in the distance. She withdrew her slingshot, yet Stannis was unarmed. She shot the eye of Stannis' black steed and the horse panicked, denying Stannis and kicking out the saddle.

Stannis sat still in the ground and breathed in the air. The girl had a sharpened wooden stick with a stonehead ontop, this makeshift spear could easily kill Stannis with a strike or two. Yet he did not flinch, he simply sat and breathed quietly. The girl asked him "Why did you spare me and are now chasing me? Is this some kind of sick game where ya can only kills me when I's resist?"

Stannis did not reply and continued to breathe in the air "Tell me! Else I's prepared to strikes ya down with a single hit of me spear, boy"

"Very well" The Wildling said with a stern expression, she assumed stance and prepared to pierce Stannis' throat with her spearhead, yet Stannis dodged effortlessly and jumped from his position, disarming the girl and dropping her to the ground

"Tell me, Wildling, what is your name?" the girl was quiet and attempted to grab her slingshot, yet Stannis already had a hold of that aswell. He grabbed hold of her legs and lifted her from the ground. The girl attempted to resist yet she could not. Stannis called back his steed and buckled her to his saddle, riding towards the end of the cliffs. The sun had already set by then

The girl cried, thinking her death was imminent, yet Stannis replied "Why did you hesitate to kill me?" the girl once again did not reply.

Stannis dismounted upon reaching the beach and lifted the Wildling from the saddle. He strode towards the beach and dropped the girl to her feet. He expected her to flee yet she did not "Look into the sea" he said grimly

The Wildling was intimidated and interested at the same time ' _Why doesn't he kill me?_ ' she thought, yet she continued to look into the sea, with a clear view of her green eyes and red hair. She had not seen herself in a long time since she crossed the wall.

Stannis appeared in the reflection and asked "Why do you deceive me with your green eyes?" the girl gasped and she could see the shine of Stannis interluding with her own. She had never seen such thing, and she was impressed. Their two faces disappeared into the waves of the sea, to be replaced by a single shade of darkness.

"So will you now tell me your name?" Stannis whispered gently into her ear, and she replied "My name is Ralda"

The two stared and their eyes danced in the nightsky, Stannis asked again "Do you know me?"

"They call you the Demon Lord" she continued to stare as Stannis smirked and replied "Aye, but what is my true name?"

"That I do not know" the wildling looked away

Stannis dropped into his knees and held the palm of Ralda's hand within his grasp "My name is Stannis Baratheon! And I will shape this world"

' _Shape this world_ ', these words ringed inside Ralda's head and she stared once again with wide eyes "If you wills shape 'tis world, then will you show it to me?"

Stannis chuckled and nod his head, then she chuckled aswell. The two mounted the black steed and rode back towards Storm's End "I will show you the world, Ralda!"

Though in many tales we hear the stories between Ashara and Eddard, Rhaegar and Lyanna. The stories of those disfavored by posterity stand obscure, though they may be just as important. Stannis and Ralda: their two shades danced in the nightsky as brilliant as the stars themselves. 


	20. Fox and Stag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stannis has a fateful night with his one true love

Stannis and Ralda stopped by the road, sitting by a tree together. She was the first to speak

"Ya have the soul of a great chief! Like Bael the Bard or Raymun Redbeard, youse is destined for great things" she stuttered "B-but, I stills don't see me place as anything but a Wildling"

Stannis placed his finger on her lips and said quietly "Do not use that name for yourself anymore, you are no less a Westerosi than me"

Ralda's eyes brightened and she blushed, never had she seen anyone consider her a human being rather than a simple wildling, yet Stannis was different. He was a man who did not care for appearance, but for contents. She pressed her chest against his and laid atop him.

He looked up to the nightsky and pointed "There is the constellation of the King's Crown, it is the mark of good luck for one's ambitions" the wildling looked confused "Is that not the Cradle?"

"What is the Cradle?" Stannis replied

"That's the constellation for good luck in pregnancy, youse don'ts know about it?"

Stannis chuckled "No. Beyond the Wall is completely strange to me, and there are only tales of your people's savagery. It is said the people beyond the Wall eat babies and mate with others"

"Do youse believe them?" Ralda stared him in the eyes

"Now that I know you, no" Stannis pointed to another constellation in the eyes, and then another. The two stargazed for hours, it was midnight by then. Finally, Ralda stopped talking and simply stared Stannis in his deep blue eyes. Ralda began to cry and Stannis comforted her, asking "Why do you shed tears so easily?"

"I'm not shedding tears because I's sad, it's because I's finally found a man I can truly love" Stannis closed his eyes and pat her head, preparing to press his lips against hers, yet she pushed away

"W-what are y'doing with youse mouth?" Stannis opened his eyes "It's called a kiss, a sign of affection. How do you show affection?"

"Don'ts need to sho', milord" She began to undress Stannis and herself. The two laid besides the tree making love 'till they slept in exhaustion. Stannis was deflowered that night, and slept with Ralda 'till the sun rose and the birds tweeted. He woke up to find Ralda sleeping on his chest like a pillow.

He looked up and saw that his horse was gone, shaking Ralda up "It seems we'll have to walk back"

"Walk back? Youse mean back to ya castle?" she asked

"Of course, you are my lady!" Stannis smiled and gave her his hand

'A lord marrying a wildling, truly he is a man under heaven' she smiled and grabbed his hand up

The two dressed and walked back towards the kingsroad, and then towards the castle, by then it was nearly midday when they saw Storm's End. Three horses galloped in the distance towards them, Stannis could already recognize them: Harlan, Herbert, and Cortnay. He waved his hand, yet Ralda drew her sling and aimed, Stannis did not stop her

Her shot hit the left eye of Penrose's horse, and thus he fell. Harlan and Herbert drew their swords and charged, shouting "MY LORD, STAY BACK!" they thought he was held hostage by a bandit, yet Stannis did not move and simply shouted "SHEATHE YOUR SWORDS!" the two were shocked yet they did as commanded

"W-why are you with that Wildling?" Harlan asked "She tried to kill Ser Cortnay!" Herbert shouted in anger

"She may be unruly, but she is not a wildling nor a bandit, she is my lady!" the two dropped their jaws and hushed 'He means to make a Wildling his lady? What in the Gods' name is Stannis' plan?' they thought as they opened the gates for the two

Cressen and Gawen Wylde met the two at the castle. Maester Cressen, the old and frail maester had been tending to Renly for the past few days, the boy had gotten a fever, uncommon for summer, yet the winds were changing direction once more. It seemed winter would come. Cressen bowed before Stannis and asked "My lord, the Wildling you bring with you has caused quite the controversy amongst the castle folk. I beg you to reconsider this action of naming this woman your lady"

Stannis lifted him to his feet and replied "Maester, the hearts and minds of the people do not matter to a lord, it is their content that matters most. This woman has been linked to me for she, despite her strange ways and savage vocabulary, has the same mind as I do. Hence she is my lady"

The maester nodded and then bowed Gawen "Milord, Lord Florent's entourage is enroute towards the castle, the lord has brought with him his nieces and daughters to present before you"

Stannis had a grimace on his face and asked his master-at-arms "Why did no-one report this to me?"

Gawen could not respond, yet Cressen said "Milord, this arrangement was made by Lord Robert"

Stannis smirked "Not by Robert, by Jon Arryn you mean"

Cressen held back and stuttered "M-milord, you mean to say that Jon Arryn has control over our lord"

Yet suddenly Ralda broke them both off and said quite bluntly "Why's Robert a lord when he's not here? Stannis is here's, he's should be we's only lord!"

Gawen Wylde scoffed in anger "How dare you question our lord's authority you savage!"

Stannis drew his sword and pointed it at Gawen's throat "You will not insult my lady! Both of you are dismissed, I will deal with Lord Florent later!"

Stannis asked Narbert Grandison to bring him and Ralda wine before he retired, in the bedchamber they once again blossomed in their passion as they drank wine together. The two hugged and undressed, they were inseparable. Yet Stannis stopped and asked her "So do you want to know the world?"

"Yes" Ralda said attempting to undress Stannis' pants

Stannis grabbed her hand and pressed his lips against hers "Then you will have to learn the ways of this world first"

Thus she embraced him, and poorly kissed Stannis, though this was amusing to the latter as an adaptation. The two made love to the noon, and Stannis was fast asleep, this was not like him, to not manage the castle alongside his men and servants. Instead it was Wylde and Cressen who were forced to make preparations for Lord Florent's arrival.

"I cannot believe this! Our lord has met this girl not a day ago and he has fallen in love with her? Made her his lady? There must be something behind this!" Cressen vented to Ser Wylde

"Aye there is, this savage is not punished by our lord, this is not like of him. He drew a sword before my throat for insulting her but did not do the same when she questioned our lord's authority!" Wylde replied, with resentment in his voice

"Oh do I worry about this Ser Wylde. Stannis has grown into something else altogether since Connington's leave, perhaps we could persuade him to return?"

"No that wouldn't work. Why would a lord work in another lord's garrison? Connington is too prideful for that"

Cressen clicked his tongue in disapproval "O' ye Gods, is there nothing we can do? Perhaps the beauty of a Florent will seduce-" Cressen did not finish before Wylde burst out laughing

"Not even Aegon the Unworthy could be seduced by a Florent, maester" Wylde walked off laughing as Cressen sighed in dismay

In the night Lord Florent's entourage approached, the banners of the Fox could be seen by all the garrison, 'tis was a party of about a hundred and fifty, nothing less to be expected by Lord Florent's extravagance, his party of knights could occupy a small town, alas, Cressen and Wylde would have many mouths to feed in the night

Alester Florent did not walk into a welcome party, much less a feast. Instead there were makeshift preparations, with garrison soldiers posing as dancers and musicians, unreadable signs written by the soldiers, and most of all the absence of the castle lord.

There were townswoman and townsmen welcome in the castle's hall to drink and feast, many merry folks followed Alester's party yet despite Wylde's protests Cressen allowed them in. To say that Alester was dishonored would be an understatement, Alester was even furious

Yet Stannis was absent, and that made Alester uneasy and even more displeased. Lord Florent had brought with him his younger brothers Axell and Colin, his nieces Selyse, Delene, and his daughters Melessa and Rhea. Whence in the hall Axell had seen his bastard son Conrad "My son, what in the Gods are you doing here?" he asked but his son did not reply. Soon the time ticked by and the peasants drank and ate, danced and sang, yet Stannis did not come, Cressen said to Lord Florent "I believe he may be sleeping milord, he will wake up soon" yet Florent did not believe this

Soon enough Alester threw his cup of wine in the wall and demanded "You better get me your lord or I am leaving!" Richard Horpe was uneasy and placed his land on his sword's sheathe, Colin's knights had joined the peasants in their feasting and some had even left the hall with women, thus Alester had almost no protection.

Yet a whisper in the dark could be heard by all within the hall "Lord Florent, I am most pleased to make your acquaintance" Stannis stepped out with the wildling girl in a blue dress, he was wearing a black gambeson and had his sword in his sheathe. He held her hand, 'He insults me with a whore?' thought Alester

"Gentlemen, let us sit and eat, nevermind the woman, she is merely my lady" the whole hall gasped, and Alester's veins pulsated, the fox soon shouted "Alright! Let us leave, I am not here to be insulted!"

Stannis waved to Lord Florent and his knights. Richard Horpe, Conrad Flowers, Bonifer Hasty, and Cortnay Penrose blocked their exit. Wylde jumped in and whispered to his lord's ears "My lord what are you doing? Hide this woman and-" Stannis placed his palm over Ser Gawen's mouth and then spoke excitedly "Lords and ladies, there is no need to leave, I haven't even picked a Fox for me yet!"

Stannis smiled smugly while Alester looked back in rage, yet a whisper from his brother Axell calmed him. He regained his composure and spoke solemnly "Very well, Lord Baratheon, I present four women of my house for thee: My two beautiful daughters, Melessa Florent and Rhea Florent. My two gorgeous nieces Selyse Florent and Delena Florent"

Stannis was not impressed with any of them, much less Selyse with her halfgrown moustache, yet she was the tallest amongst the foxes. Stannis yawned and then spoke with a bored tone "All your daughters are very beautiful, Lord Florent, yet..." Stannis placed his arm over Ralda's shoulder "I need see their inner qualities first and foremost, though this would take a long time I believe a dance may reveal all I need to choose my future wife"

Alester gave Ralda an ugly frown and then nodded, shouting "Very well then! Men, disperse the rabble from the hall and get the musicians to work!"

Stannis simply shook his head "You do not command anyone here, Lord Florent. The peasants may choose to stay in the dance floor"

Cressen had to jump in "Just this once milord, please listen to your guest!" Stannis refused to listen and Alester grew even more annoyed

Ralda whispered to Stannis "Youse means to make one of they you's lady?"

Stannis chuckled softly "I do not mean to make one of them my lady, I simply mean to make one of them my wife. You'll always be my lady, my one and only" Ralda smiled yet she did not understand what he meant

The knights and ladies danced alongside the peasants, missteps were plenty and Colin Florent had the desire to punch one of the peasants dancing with his daughter.

Stannis gave his hand to Melessa first, and he danced with her, looking at her brown eyes Stannis could see weakness yet an aura of inner strength yet to be awakened. Stannis smiled and gave her hand to Richard Horpe "You deserve a stronger man, my lady"

He then took the hand of Rhea Florent from her cousin Conrad Flowers, she was slightly less beautiful than Melessa, and she was shy and did not know how to follow the steps of Stannis, looking at her brown eyes he saw sparks of lights dancing, waiting to be released, he gave her to her uncle Axell, saying "Mayhaps a smarter man, my lady" Axell smiled, thinking the compliment was meant for him

Then he pushed aside a peasant and took the hand of Delena Florent, she was the most beautiful, and she danced alike a swan, looking at the two Alester thought Stannis would definetely choose her. Yet looking at her blue eyes Stannis saw the vibrant bright red of lust and adventure, and nothing else. She was not the one for him, Stannis gave her hand back to the peasant she was with and said nothing

Finally came Selyse who danced alone with no-one else, Stannis gently gave her his hand yet she grabbed it sternly. Within her there was a commanding figure, a stern push that could weigh down on any man. Stannis took an immediate liking to her, and looking at her deep black eyes he could see burning fire. Stannis gave his hand to Ralda who did not know how to dance. Selyse gave the woman an ugly look

Ralda tried to copy Stannis' steps yet she constantly stepped on his feet and almost fell over with her heels, the free folk was not accustomed to any of this, yet Stannis embraced her all the same, in front of everyone in the hall. Alester grind his teeth, fearing the worst

Stannis waved for the musicians to stop, Alester patiently waited for Stannis to declare his pick. Yet Stannis closed his eyes and kissed the wildling woman, Lord Alester and everyone else could see this plainly. Finally, Alester stomped his feet and stormed off the hall with his knights, yet Stannis once again waved for him

Stannis shouted so that all could hear "Lord Florent, I have made my choice. I shall accept your offer of bethothral to Selyse Florent!"

Alester and the others gasped 'Her?' they thought, why would Stannis choose her? Was this another insult meant to dishonor House Florent? Yet Stannis was completely serious in his tone and delivery, and Selyse had a smile on her face, surprising for the girl who never smiled nor cried. 

Alester shouted back "Very well! I'll be making my leave, hopefully when Selyse has fully matured we will be able to make your wedding, Lord Baratheon!"

Everyone in Lord Florent's entourage was visibly displeased, Delena Florent cried and cried, while Melessa and Rhea scoffed at Selyse. Yet whence they left the castle, Selyse looked back and saw Stannis looking straight at her, the two locked eyes and smiled in unison.

Since then the two souls of Selyse and Stannis were bonded, though they did not love eachother, they did have the same drive and ambition. Thus is the beginning of the tale of the infamous Demon King and the Demon Queen, the two who together brought a whole new order to Westeros.


	21. Dance of Souls

Stannis woke to see Ralda in his arms, it had been five months since Lord Florent's visit, yet he had not forgotten that girl he chose as a wife. Yet looking at Ralda his heart was cleared of those thoughts. As he opened her eyes he could see a great green field in her eyes

Stannis kissed her in the forehead, he looked out the window and could see that snow was now falling, the false spring as later generations would call it was over. Stannis woke up with Ralda, he took a bath with her, ate his morning meal with her, and even dressed up with her. Stannis had somehow fallen in love, this surprised all in the garrison, and lord Stannis had forsaken some of his daily duties.

Patrek had shaved his beard, he did not know how to do it correctly thus he had bandages all over his cheeks and chin. Stannis asked Patrek while he aided one of the castle butchers "How has Rambton done lately? I hear from Ser Hasty that you accompanied him on a 'hunt'?"

'A hunt' Patrek thought to himself, that's what the soldiers were calling it now, whenever Rambton went out to find bandits or armed men, the massacre was called a 'hunt', Patrek could not forget those images in his head, the images of slaughter and mutilation, Hubard was not, could not be a human any longer.

"I-It went well, milord" Patrek replied, he went off to wash his hands that were soaked with pig blood. Stannis' plan for Rambton had worked flawlessly, yet he knew one day he would not be able to control the beast any longer. Ralda was scared of Rambton, thus he did not allow him close to the keep.

Narbert Grandison was the next one that Stannis visited, Grandison sparred with Bonifer Hasty, the boy expected to be knighted someday as he was to make his fourteenth nameday soon. Stannis smiled and Narbert smiled back, he asked "I suppose you will want a gift for your nameday, eh?"

Narbert gasped in joy "Of course Lord Stannis!" Bonifer smiled and then spoke "The kid's good with a wooden sword, perhaps a steel one will serve him well?"

"Aye, perhaps. Yet for a gift like that he still has a lot to do" Stannis spoke, Narbert's excitement grew sour, and he would have to work even harder as a squire now if he truly wanted a sword

Ralda asked Stannis on the way back to the keep "I can's see the fear in their faces" her speech had gotten better in her stay, yet she still had the hard accent "Why's do you put fear on them?" 

Stannis replied quietly "It's not real fear, it is the pressure that makes them this way. Yet pressure is the beginning of happiness" he looked at her and she nodded, remembering when she first came face to face with Stannis. Indeed, he scared her, but the fear was not there, atleast she didn't think so.

She could feel the darkness in him, and this darkness synenergized with her own lively vibrant energy. She looked behind and could see those deep blue eyes in darkness, he moved his mouth and asked "You too have your own darkness, it's just that you haven't noticed it yet..."

She fell on him and could feel his pain, the dark radiance that emanated from Stannis, yet this she could not replicate. It was the synergetic energy that made their bond strong, she replied "You are unique, no-one could hope to be like ye. I am unique too"

And Stannis nodded. Aye, it's this shine from her green eyes that warmed Stannis' cold heart, and that, perhaps, did not make him fully who he hoped to be. Stannis understood this too "That is why I chose you" he replied. The two made their way back to the barracks, and Stannis drilled the troops alongside Wylde and Penrose. Horpe was out with Rambton once again, the two had been 'hunting' more than usual this week, Cressen thought it was an influx of bandits due to the coming of winter

Penrose congratulated his lord "My lord, that girl o' yours is one hell of a lass, way better than any Stagstown whore I ever met"

Stannis took offense to the comparison and slapped him across the head "Do your job, or perhaps I was wrong in making you my lieutenant?"

Penrose laughed and said "I knew you was gonna do that" Stannis smiled and took the hand of Ralda, he looked up the sky and saw that it was already dusk. Stannis began to make his way back to the castle; he was done for the day, though back then he would drill the garrison and do his lordly duties 'till midnight. Herbert and Harlan stopped them by on the way, Stannis' two companions were demoted to guests ever since the lord of Storm's End became infatuated with the wildling girl.

Harlan waved to him and pat his back "Hey cousin, I hear the tavern's will serve Dornish wine today, how about you stop by and have a go with us? No need to drink or anythin-" Stannis cut him off and said sharply "No, thank you" he went off with Ralda

Herbert sighed, frustrated "When will our cousin come back, Harlan?" Harlan shook his head

Then in the lord's room sat maester Cressen with the guard of Conrad Flowers, he took in requests from the peasants and heard reports to relay to his lord. Cressen was loyal, yet he was also worried, Robert was the first to retire himself to the pleasures of life, and now the ever dutiful Stannis was persuaded to do so aswell. Maester Cressen thought of the girl as a great detriment to the future of lord Stannis, yet he still felt powerless to do anything.

"2000 bushels of cabbage have been harvested by the Lord Mayor of Stagstown, he wishes to gift you 500 of those to our castle" Cressen reported, Stannis closed his eyes and spoke bored "Better he keeps them, though all gifts from the vassals are appreciated, write a letter to him requesting 400 instead of the 500, 'tis merely a courtesy. Now are we done for the day or what?" Cressen nodded sheepishly and Stannis stormed off the room and went upstairs with his lady

Cressen frowned at the girl "Damned wildling" he scoffed under his breath, not only had the girl stolen his lord she had also made Renly a blushing mess whenever he saw her. A devilish siren she was to Cressen, perhaps she would drown Stannis and Renly aswell

Upstairs, Stannis teached Ralda how to read, she now knew how to correctly read some letters, yet others were still mysterious or unreadable to her, this was progress, yet not enough for Stannis. Stannis asked her "Have you gazed at the stars yesterday? What did you see?"

"I've seen an alignment I've never seen before, what looked like a...a hawk with the posture of a lion and wings like a dragon...What does it mean?" she stopped to think 

'A griffin' Stannis thought 'She saw a Griffin...Does this mean'

Someone knocked on the door and opened it quickly, it was Patrek "Milord, it seems lord Connington has arrived before our gates, he pleaded for the garrison to open the gates"

"He will wait!" Stannis shouted furiously, Patrek jumped and ran back, Ralda grabbed his hand and asked "W-who is he?" she too was scared, Stannis did not respond and looked out the window with a fiery look

"An old guest..." Stannis regained his composure "I'd rather he starve out there than allow him into this castle!"

Stannis whispered into Ralda's ear "That alingment you saw is the Griffin, my lady" he now seemingly had ignored Connington's arrival altogether. Yet Ralda continued to ask "What did he do?"

"He betrayed my trust and expectations" Stannis replied "For that I shall not forgive him. The griffin is his sigil, and the constellation of the Griffin brings the unexpected" he now smiled 

"Let us forget about that for now, continue reading what you can, please" Yet Ralda could feel his uneasiness and fear, she kissed him and whispered in his ear "Let us go to bed, my love" Stannis gave into his lust and made love that night while Connington waited before the gates of Storm's End.

Yet Stannis did not sleep, with Ralda in his arms he thought of Connington's words to him 'Return where I once belonged', but that was not where Connington belonged, yet neither here he will truly belong. Connington has his own path to make, Stannis only thought if he too would cross this path with him, or against him. Will Connington leave and forever be separate, or will he aid Stannis in his path to go beyond the currents? It is a matter of fate, not of possibility, and Stannis knew that, thus he had uncertainty in his heart.

Stannis and Connington were to meet again, but would they meet as rivals, or as allies? Only heaven could decide such thing, and heaven favoured neither of them. The Griffin and the Stag dance once again!


	22. Control and Contempt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon Connington is tested by Stannis Baratheon, meanwhile the wild woman is herself tested in a similar game.

  
"And that is the Lion of House Lannister? Ever seen it?" asked Stannis, Ralda nodded "Aye I did, what are they noteworthy for?" Ralda asked

"They are the lord paramounts of the Westerlands, and one of the richest in Westeros" he then pointed to a map and crossed the borders of the Westerlands "All of this..is their domain"

"That's bigger than yours domain" Ralda pointed out "It is, and their lord is even more powerful. He was once the Hand of the King" Stannis shrugged

"He's the man you fears when you was young ain't it?" as Ralda's words came out of her mouth Stannis closed his eyes and remembered the day when he met Tywin Lannister, their father had brought them to court in King's Landing, the city did not impress him. As they made their way to the court there was a man sat in the throne, this man had blonde hair and verdant eyes, that stared deep within any man's soul, he was the hand of the king, but Stannis thought he was the king himself, he radiated the same eminence of any king he had heard in the tales. Tywin had an orange in his hand that he prepared to devour, he looked rather bored

Stannis asked the "king" a rather blunt and poignant question "Your grace, what do you mean to do in this world?" the courtiers were shocked with Stannis' question yet Tywin did not allow them to explain to the young boy that he was not the king, Tywin simply answered "The world is just like this unripe orange in my hand" he squished the orange and looked at it tenderly "Wait, put it out in the sun, and then enjoy it's mellow tenderness in my mouth as I suck on it and then swallow the tasteful liquid, that is what I plan to do, young lord" Stannis still remembers Tywin's words to this day, he was struck in fear as Tywin stared into his eyes, those green eyes that looked alike a viper's, he felt as if he would be eaten alive, he looked away and rejoined his father. It was only later on that day that their father explained it was not the king, but the king's hand.

Stannis opened his eyes "That was a long time ago, and now he is old and most probably infirm seeing as how he resigned his position. Heh, it is impressive how men can age so quickly" yet Stannis, has never been more intimidated by a man ever since. Compared to Tywin, Connington is merely a green boy. What is he thinking by showing up before the gates of Storm's End?

Stannis then asked Ralda "What did you see in your nightgazing session yesterday?"

"I saw the Pike. Doesn't you's call it the Sword of the Morning?" Stannis nodded "You are learning well" he replied

"It means someone or something will return to bite ye for what ye done" Ralda spoke, Stannis laughed "Right! And I suppose that would be Connington, then?"

"Yous always talking about Connington since yesterday. Maybe's you should meet him and be done with it?" Ralda pointed out and Stannis sat in unease, he finally spoke after a lengthy hour "You're right"

Stannis walked out his chambers with his nightwear still on, he did not bother to dress himself properly, why should he when meeting such a worthless man? Stannis finally arrived before the gates and ordered them opened, what he saw impressed him

Connington, his clothes dirtied and his cape muddled, the proud griffin in his cape drowned in mud and only it's head sticked out, Stannis controlled himself not to laugh. The proud griffin in such a jumbled state, if only his own bannermen could see this

"You expect me to wash ye, is that why you came here?" Stannis japed, Connington looked down and bowed, his voice was tired and he looked mortified "My lord, I have come here to apologize...It was wrong of me to abandon you in such a way, and now my life is meaningless, please allow me back Lord Stannis!"

Stannis laid his feet in Jon Connington's back and forced him to the ground, he then spat down "What a sad, sad tale. Especially from someone like you, has Rhaegar forsaken you? Is that why the griffin comes back to torment me once again? Begone at once and perhaps I will let you off unscathed!" Stannis spoke bitterly, Connington rose from his back and kneeled down to beg

"Please Lord Stann-" Ralda suddenly grabbed a spear from one of the guards and struck his head with the butt of the spear, Connington fell unconscious

Stannis restrained her and shouted "Why did you do that!?" Ralda broke free and said, pointing the spear towards Connington "This man chased and tried to kill me, I knows his face! This mans may call himself a lord but he is a murderer and a bandit!"

Stannis struck her and grabbed hold of her shoulders "This man is a lord, if not for mine own protection you would have been killed for striking him. If you do not control yourself more often then I can no longer protect ye!"

Ralda rushed back to the castle, weeping uncontrollably, the soldiers giggled while Stannis recoiled and called for her "I'm sorry! Please come back!"

The lord looked back at the now unconscious Connington and ordered his men "Take him to Cressen, then give him a horse and kick him out of this castle! If I hear any of you giggling I will order the lasher to get to work, now go!" the guards lifted Connington and carried him back to the castle

Stannis approached his quarters and saw Ralda, still weeping, he attempted to embrace her but was pushed back and slapped. Stannis fell to his knees and begged "I am sorry, 'tis was something inappopriate of a lord. Yet you must understand if I hadn-" Ralda began to laugh frantically "Jon Connington had begged yous before, and now you begs me! This is funny! Hehehe, it seems you two are nots so different after all"

Stannis looked down the ground and stood from there, Ralda spoke "Though Jon Connington may be a bandit, it seems he's just a lost and misguided boy like ye"

"Jon Connington and I have a single major difference" Stannis replied

"And what might that's be?" Ralda asked, curious

"I'll let you decide. Among all the people of my domain you are the wisest judge of character" Stannis smirked before leaving at once "I forgive you!" Ralda shouted in amusement

Jon Connington woke up by noon, his head was bandaged and it hurt as if his brain pounded to get out, Connington looked around him sheepishly and saw Stannis beside him "I hope you are well now!"

Jon Connington shrugged and looked down, it was as if he was ready to weep "Knocked out by one of your own guards, are you going to execute me, lord?"

Stannis "Why did you come here after all? Do not expect me to believe it was simply because you felt like you missed me, why would you ever?"

Jon Connington replied, clearly exhausted and holding back pain "When I returned from Harrenhal, when I rejoined the prince's entourage...Everything just felt differently, as if Rhaegar's eminence had simply vanished. Yet the prince had not changed at all, I had. My time in Storm's End teached me many things, and it was in my anger that I decided to abandon it. Whenever Rhaegar assigned me to guard his bedchamber, to pretend fight with him and all other things the royals do, I still admire him, and I will fight for the prince to the ends of the earth, but being a mere squire again is not something I can do. You treat everyone around you the same, from the highest lord to the lowest bum, that's heresy but it's fascinating. That's why I wanted to rejoin the garrison"

Stannis grit his teeth and spoke angrily "If you think you have changed, then you must be the dumbest lord to ever rule something more than a hut. To return to a previous state and place in your life is foolish. You have always wanted to return to how things were, and that is not "change" but merely stagnance! When you came back you simply wanted a return to how things were, and I am afraid to tell you that they will never be the same again"

"I see. I had hoped Cressen changed your mind when he went and sent me the invitation"

Stannis' eyes lightened "Cressen? I had ordered no such thing! Are you attempting to fool me again?"

"Here it is" Jon Connington handed over the letter he had received. Cressen's handwriting was obvious, his wording plain. Stannis ripped the letter in half and stormed off the room while Connington patiently waited. The griffin could hear Stannis shouting in anger all the way from the fifth floor. When he returned Stannis had Cressen with him

"Why did you invite him!? Answer me now or I'll have both of ye executed!"

Cressen stood plain, bowed down and presented his neck "What I have done is truly unforgivable, treason is a crime punishable by death. Yet you have grown wrothful, you have grown lustful, and you have grown slothful. These are all sins which you demonstrated following the departure of Jon Connington. I have seen after you since you were in the crib, I have spent all days thinking about you alike Steffon. You have always been the most vulnerable, and the most perceptive. It is for this reason that I have invited Lord Connington without your permission, I knew you would eventually find this out, yet as I treated the lord Connington I did not bother to remove the letter, I did not bother to drug him, for I knew he would tell you. You must learn the hard truths, and I took too long to tell them to ye!"

Stannis recoiled and held his fists, the room was silent for a good two minutes. This deafening silence could be heard and felt all over the castle, Connington had thought Stannis would draw his sword and behead the man right there and then. Yet Stannis fell back and released his fists, placing his palm over his face

"You are right, Cressen. Not only have I grown wrothful, lustful, and slothful, I have also grown hateful! I am wrothful of the bandits whom roam the realm and steal from the people, lustful for this virile land which is taken and mutilated by the wealthy and corrupt, slothful of my own inability to manage these problems while my brother whores himself out in brothels and bars while we manage his domain, and I have grown hateful because of this. The world is in chaos, the currents have turned against House Baratheon and House Targaryen, both major and minor houses now make their play, attempting to gain control of the realm and abuse the riches and welfare of the people. I will not be washed away alike my father, nor will I be manipulated so easily like my brothers!"

Cressen thought of talking back, yet he could not, Jon Connington opened his mouth in shock at Stannis' speech, could he finally be making his move? Are these his true intentions? All these thoughts raced around Connington's head

"And in doing so, I have disregarded the necessary action that must be taken to ensure peace under heaven!" Stannis raised his first to the air "You have revealed my own immobility, Cressen, yet not by your own volition. Inviting Jon Connington was the finest idea you have ever had!"

Cressen looked confused and was carried away by the guards, while Stannis spoke once again to Connington "You may stay here for a week, you will be judged by he who is higher than ye, and if you are judged well I will allow you to stay!" he stormed off the room. That night Connington did not sleep, he stayed awake thinking of his words, of his ambition. What would he do?

As the morning sun rose, Connington's eyes were rugged and he could barely bear the solar light. Guards opened his door and forcefully dragged him out of bed towards the training grounds, Connington did not have the force to resist. There Stannis sat in a chair, patiently waiting for Connington with a single chair for him. As Connington sat, he noticed that he could not move, as he looked down he could see ropes tying his arms and legs. Was this the end?

"I had thought about placing your masculinity in this test...Yet now I realize that it is more just to place your head in it" Stannis sipped a cup of wine, while Connington froze to his very being, his pupils dilated and sweat rushed from his head to his legs.

Stannis removed a small scroll from his pocket and unfolded it, revealing a poem, he showed it directly to Connington

'When the seas shrink - When the grass falters - When the flesh decays - Who is to blame? - As heaven thunders - As mounds shake - As men fight - Heaven resounds again! Yet who rules the ruins, when trouble begins anew? He who is virtuous - He who is wise - He who is powerful - He who is tenacious?' half of the scroll was missing, purposefully.

Jon Connington looked at Stannis amiss of what was happening, of what all this meant, Stannis spoke, and while he did not shout his voice seemingly sounded louder than any man's scream "Lord Jon Connington of Griffin's Roost, what is the meaning of such beautiful a poem? What does it imply? If you do not give me every detail of this half-finished work, I will have your head there!" he pointed to a goshawk nest near the training grounds

Connington gulped, his sweat did not dissipate, words did not come from his mouth. At this time, Connington had finally accepted his own mortality, there was no chance he had the force, the energy to make words come out, to make a sound argument, he did not even remember such poem. Yet something made him speak

"Acting Lord Stannis Baratheon of Storm's End, Acting Paramount of the Stormlands, heir to Lord Robert Baratheon and second only to him in valor and largess amongst we folk of the Stormlands" Connington bowed his head, his voice sounded coarse yet it had roughness enough to make him understandable

"If one will pardon my imprudence, such prose is of poor quality compared to the great works of Naerys Targaryen and others. Yet it's meaning and message may be the strongest amongst all" Stannis raised an eyebrow and looked in curiosity at Jon Connington's sudden change of character

"A foolish man may think this poem talks about the blame of man, yet the tides of time cannot be blamed on anything or anyone, everything has a finality that must be followed. He who rules in times of chaos is he who can combine all characteristics and traits of a great king, with his virtue he thusly turns himself into the hands of the divine, and is guided to his ultimate victory. It is for this reason that I wish to follow you, it is for this reason I remain here!" Jon's chest pulsated as he said his last line

He sat fixated to his lord, with Stannis gazing down upon him. Stannis sighed and turned around to see what the men thought, they were all very impressed as previously Connington had been nothing but a conscious corpse, yet he simply sighed and spoke with a hint of dissappointment "Connington, you have failed. Yet your will to give such a speech before me is admirable to say the least. You are free to go!" Stannis stood up. As Connington gazed a last time at Stannis' eminence, he fainted in fatigue and collapsed forwards to the ground, breaking the chair with him still tied to it.

"Give this man a proper quarter to sleep in, the rest of you return to your activities, dismissed!" the soldiers marched back and Stannis could be seen giving his hand to Ralda.

"What did you think" He asked her

"I still don't see any difference between ya too, man seems like a good folk" she replied, Stannis was still unimpressed "It seems there is still no progress eh, even threathening the man's life did not shaken his resolve. His worldview, his skills, and everything else about him is subpar, yet it is his sheer drive and resolve that interests me. Man really believes that he's doing the right coming here!" Stannis could not help but laugh, and she giggled aswell

"While we waste our time, how about we go to the hunting grounds? While I have never been fond of hunts, I believe you certainly are" she nodded excitedly, yet she asked "Is it not winter? How will we find great bounty like a bear or moose when they are far away or hibernating?"

Stannis answered simply "There is bounty in that which is small yet plentiful. White rabbits swarm the fields and have dug many burrows, if thou are skilled then we will attain a value of meat equal to that of a bear! Now let's go"

The great hunting field was filled with snow, and in the distance there were many burrows. As Stannis and Ralda walked through the field they split up in search of rabbits, digging up burrows with their spears and shooting at rabbits whom fled. Stannis waited for the right moment to strike and shoot, attaining for himself a great game. While Ralda's movements were desperate and violent, meat was butchered up, and while she more skillfully cut up the meat, she missed many of her shots and was unable to lure rabbits out of their burrows.

"So it seems your game was rather unsatisfying? Do you know why?" Stannis asked, and Ralda shook her head "The art of self-control. The rabbits you have butchered are tastier for you slaughtered them faster than I, yet ultimately they will not last long for the meat is too haggard and reduced, while mine are indeed of lesser quality, as the weeks go by and as the meat is smoked, they will be of roughly the same quality. Would you rather have pleasure now and not anymore, or pleasure and sustenance later and for many weeks or even months to follow?"

"So the art of self-control is the key to hunting?" Ralda asked and Stannis smirked, replying "Nay, it is the key to everything in life" he held her hand and walked back to the castle with the game carried in a cart. Ralda thought about Stannis' words, and she realized he was right. As they slowly made their way back to the castle, something ruffled through the bushes. Ralda was uneasy yet Stannis did notice anything at all, she grabbed her spear and tightened her grasp.

A bear came charging from the bushes, attracted by all the meat, he advanced quickly and rapidly, Stannis stood paralyzed without a spear in hand. A single slash from the thing's paw could split him in half. Ralda jumped from her position and quickly ran her spear through the bear's head, penetrating his brain and collapsing him with herself.

Stannis still stood frozen in shock as she got up she could not remove her spear from the bear's head for it was too far penetrated. Stannis snapped out of his state and helped her remove it, she remarked sarcastically "Seems the art of self-control didn't do much eh? Had I not acted quickly you's been ripped in half and our meat stolen"

Stannis could not help but laugh "It seems you are right, so a balance of self-control and impulsiveness is needed in certain moments! You've saved my life, I ought to give you something"

"You needs not give me anything, you's just ought to learn aye" Stannis and Ralda finally arrived at the castle, as Stannis unpacked in his quarters he drew from a chest a very finely made bow with arcs made of iron and arrowheads made of steel. He gave it to Ralda

"This is the only way I can properly thank you" Ralda took it and hugged Stannis, pushing him down the bed and making her way with him. As night came, the streets were silent, yet a single torch in the tower lightened the faces of two men: Jon Connington and Maester Cressen

"The reason I have brought you here is to dissuade our lord from his carnal activities, and back to how he was previously. You will find that he has changed much in the past months since your absence" Cressen spoke and Jon Connington nodded in agreement

"You must do something, anything to bring him back! For his destiny is to rule, not to follow, I know this now. For his own good you must befriend him once again, guide him and make of him a decent lord once again"

"But how will I do such a difficult task when I am inferior to him? Why would he listen to me?"

"By making an example of yourself. I am inferior to him aswell, yet I guide him in many aspects. Once you gain his respect you gain a key to his heart, cold as it may be you must warm it in the right way"

"I see" Connington spoke bewildered and uncertain, Cressen extinguished the torch and made his way back alongside Connington

'What am I to do' thought Connington 'How will I be able to enter his cold and dark heart?'. With a task so difficult, perhaps even impossible, Connington slept uneasily, thinking of how the next day would go, and the day after that aswell. His mind was in the future, and not in the present.

A gust of wind creeped through Connington's room and threw aloft his books and trinkets, and he could feel something sitting beside his bed, consumed by fear he did not open his eyes. He could feel something caressing him, this was not a human touch, yet it was something evil and obscure. A similar feeling once again overtook him, as if he recognized this dark being, and then it was gone. As he woke up, Connington thought of what had transpired as a nightmare, a very real nightmare but nonetheless

Connington looked out his window and he once again saw Stannis waiting in the training ground, sat upon a chair with a table infront of him and another chair for Connington himself. He gulped and strode forward, he breathed manually and swallowed his own dribble. What would happen next would define the relationship between the Griffin and the Stag, would he able combine his own destiny to that of Stannis, or would the two be consumed by their own differing paths?


	23. A Final Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon Connington and Stannis Baratheon finally have their final confrontation to decide their fate in this world as the greatest of allies, or the bitterest of rivals.

"Son, keep your posture!" shouted my father. In the tourney of Storm's End our paramount lord expected every lord and lady to act in kind, and disciplined his sons. I was 14, maybe 15 at the time. I was preparing for my joust with Barristan Selmy, which I obviously expected to lose. Yet as I saw two knights joust, in the lord paramount's table I could see a boy with stern eyes looking at me, deep blue eyes that pierced my inner soul. That boy scared me, and as it was my turn I could still feel him staring at me, was he mocking me? Too distracted, Selmy made quick work of me. Yet I still remembered him, _that boy_.

It all came back to me at that moment. ' _Stannis has always mocked me, he's always disapproved of me. Now is my chance to make it up, to show him what I'm really made of!_ '

Alas, as I made my way down, I could feel a dark presence overwhelming me once again. This dark presence could not be mistaken anymore, it was Stannis himself! If I failed him, then I would surely be killed here and now, I had to keep posture, I had to keep my calm, **for my own life depended upon it!**

Stannis had that devilish wild woman with him, Cressen told me all about it, how she was the woman that knocked me out then. She was my enemy, and she looked down upon me aswell. Her was a fiery look, yet she didn't scare me, not like Stannis did, but she did, however, inspire me to **_fight_**.

"Sit" Stannis spoke solemnly, looking down upon me. As I sat I could feel my stomach sink, my guts recoil. My heart was pounding rapidly like the hooves of a galloping mare. Stannis took a bottle of wine and filled two cups for both of us, I did not drink, but to refuse him would be a death sentence aswell.

"So" Stannis grabbed his cup "For many years you have served the Targaryens to your hearts' content, yet ye feel bored by them, somehow. Is this truth or is this flattery?"

"Truth, my lord, I would not lie to one such as you" I said, my heart racing. Stannis blinked and took a sip of his wine "I see" he said

"So, you surely have a sense of your surrounding, of the people around you, do you not? Or are you so nervous that you have forsaken that aswell?"

 ** _'Dammit, I'm too obvious, he already knows!'_**   I thought, my thoughts racing as to what I would say next, yet as I opened my mouth I was interrupted

"You need not fear me, nor fear for your life. I would have no intention of killing one of my own vassals. I am merely attempting to ascertain what sort of man you are" he grabbed my cup and gave it to me "Drink to your hearts' content"

I drank, with no desire, as if I was forced, yet ultimately this decision was mine to take. Before I knew I had already finished my cup, wine raced down my throat, I could only feel it's bitterness, a burning feeling I had not felt before. I looked around, now I could notice the finer details. I could see the heads of bandit scum mounted upon pikes, shown to the cheers of the peasants. How had I not noticed this before?

Stannis chuckled "As you can see the peasants have come to adore me, as do the soldiers. My campaign to completely exterminate brigandry has been completely successful, and now I parade the spoils of those I have defeated. Not a single band of stragglers dares to encroach upon my domain, thus they are spread out, and still terrorize the land. Even thought I have killed scores of them, scores more pop out from a chain reaction of misery, vengeance, and ultimately despise for this weakened order. Here is born a broken man, a bandit, a robber knight" Stannis stopped and then spoke again "Thus, all I have done so far has been **_useless_**!"

I thought, choosing my words carefully "What do you imply? It is indeed true that this land is in chaos, yet by making such small a difference you have saved many lives, whom cares if they are spread out when they do no longer harm ye domain?"

Stannis frowned, his stare froze me in place. I had irritated him "I share the suffering of all the peoples under _heaven_! This pain, this misery, this chaos, and still I am powerless to fight the tumults of time. You are Lord of Griffin's Roost, and soon enough one of these ravaging warbands will come upon your land and terrorize ye people, what will you do then, Griffin?" Stannis closed his fists and looked down upon me "Let me get straight to the point and ask ye the only question that truly matters: Do you have any idea of what chaos really means, of what it's root cause is, and how to stop it? Give me a straight answer coming deep from within thy heart, do not keep your appearance, and speak freely as if you were in your own domain! If you fail to do so I will have you executed"

I could see myself back in Harrenhal, pursued by a dark shadow, seeing it's contents and being completely immersed by it. I came here for a _reason_ I did not know, and now I finally had my _answer_. I stared him back, fighting this radiance he emanated, the words came from my very heart, I did not think, I did not stutter, and I did not falter "Natural order dictates that there must be a time of peace, and a time of chaos, to fight nature itself is foolish. You have done all you can to prevent further misery, and should such thing strike mine own domain, like a wildfire one can only minimize the damage. That is my honest answer, my lord"

Stannis was not impressed, disappointed even "The higher power in this land are the **_Targaryens_** , are they a force of nature aswell?"

I raised my eyebrow in confusion "Well, of course, I suppose they are the stabilizer to everything in this world"

Stannis closed his eyes and placed his hand over his heart "Then, like a raging wildfire, it consumes everything in it's path, and then slowly fizzles out, eventually suppressed by a _raging storm_  which extinguishes what remains of it"

My pupils dilated, my heart stopped, and I could feel the heavens themselves shatter in the wake of his words "This chaos comes from the weakening of a Dragon already mortally wounded. The **ultimate power** has been incompetent for the past decades, and the people thusly suffer. A **greater power** must emerge to replace this weakened power which fails to tackle the misery of the people, the ravaging of the land. For more than 200 years the Targaryens have ruled, they are past their natural lifespan, it is a miracle that they have not yet been usurped. Yet now their hegemony is fading, soon someone will usurp their rightful throne, and establish something anew, **_'tis inevitable_** "

So now Stannis plans to usurp the throne itself? Yet he speaks the truth, the Targaryens are weak because of _people like him_! My heart sank, and to think I planned to follow this man. He gave me his hand, opening his eyes "Jon Connington, will you ride the tides of change alongside me, or drown alongside your masters?"

I thought of a rebuttal, but Stannis was _right_. As shocking as it may be, the Targaryens were the root cause of the problem. The world was in shambles, yearning for a savior, as I looked at my host, I could see in his deep blue eyes, in his posture, and in his presence that he was this world's savior, no doubt about it. If I joined him I would thus assure my ascension into legend, with my power aiding him we would become two legendary heroes of this period. I lifted my hand

Yet I remembered Rhaegar, his eyes looking down upon me from heaven, our times together. The world can still be changed without a need for violent usurpation, but change can come with the Targaryens as it had during the Dance or Maegor, there is no need for them to be overthrown. I had then realized my purpose in this life: **Serve the people, secure the noble name of Connington, and thus loyally serve House Targaryen and the Prince's dream for change!**. Men like Stannis, men whom would dare commit treason against the natural order, are to be struck down. ** _I will defy his presence with mine own_**!

"I cannot do that, it would be treason!" I said, my hand fell and my voice was firm, Stannis stood and looked down upon me, and I could feel his presence overwhelm mine own again. It was as if a wrothful bear was facing me, standing on two legs and ready to strike down, he pointed his finger at me

"Ye acknowledge the symptons and the disease, and you know the treatment, yet you refuse to fight it, preferring to forsake the disease than to break your hypocritical assumptions of chivalry and loyalty, this pompous moral code of yours! How dare you come before my castle, before my very presence and still remain so bold as to refuse this helping hand of mine once again?! Narbert, **_bring me my sword_**!" the squire rushed to get the sword, the wild woman smirked. I couldn't, no, I wouldn't die here! I jumped off my seat  and tried to rush towards the gate, but before I could even get out the yard that big masked beast of his punched me in the gut and knocked me down the ground, I looked up to see Stannis staring at me with a sneer.

"Stannis, wh-what are you doing?" I stuttered, even with all the strength I could not speak properly "If you kill me you will never come to rule the seven kingdoms! Slaying innocent lives like mine is n-not the mark of a king"

Narbert bowed down presenting the sword to his lord, Stannis hesitated, and then shouted, looking down upon me "I do not aim to rule the seven kingdoms,  **But something greater!**   _You are not innocent_ , you have the power, you have the ability, and you have the knowledge to stop this disease that rots away all under heaven, yet you deliberately refuse to treat it, is this not a crime?" He took the sword from his squire, I braced yet it was no use as a single kick from one of his other guards had me laying on the ground, my hands and legs restrained, and my heart bared open

Was this where I died? _Was this destiny_? Would I give my life to stop his ambition, whatever it was? All these thoughts raced in my head, and I could feel his dreadful presence take over me, powerless to stop him. I felt it overtake every aspect of my mind, soul, and body, I was **numb** , I could not speak. It truly felt as if I was stopped on the gate of hell, ready to be pulled into it. Yet I now could feel a _divine saintly presence_ from behind him, taking a hold of his cheek and kissing him: _It was that wildling_ , was she the one who contained this great power, was she the one who could  ** _tame_**  that devil?

She spoke to him, saying "I now know the difference between you: ** _Loyalty_** " Stannis asked for clarity and she explained, he nodded with a evil grin and told the guards to take me away and prepare a horse, drink, and food for me, I would leave by noon. It seemed as though that wild woman had saved my life, a repayment for almost taking it.

I now finally understood the meaning of our relationship, and my purpose in this world: To stop Stannnis Baratheon, serve the Targaryens, and save the people from the wretched men like him. I would become the greatest nobleman to exist, he who saved house Targaryen from certain destruction, the great griffin who soared the skies and flew alongside the dragon!

Thus, despite the previous setback, the destinies of Stannis Baratheon and Jon Connington were now set. These two former friends were not destined to face their common enemy, but to _face one another_ in a bid for **hegemony** , there was not a clash of ideas, but _a clash of method_. The Griffin and the Stag were now finally _separate_ , and would walk two different paths opposite of eachother, this would be the beginning of a great rivalry that would see the deaths of thousands and the further ravaging of the land! The first skirmish between Griffin and Stag  ** _Is about to begin!_**

 


End file.
